Lake Wannabe
by SingMe2Sleep
Summary: Bella has just graduated and decided it's time to make a visit to Lake Wannabe to visit her dad. But Lake Wannabe isn't the place she loved as a child. Perhaps the family across the lake can help her change her perspective. BPOV A/H. I suck at summaries :
1. Lake Wannabe

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Info:  All from Bella's POV unless it's requested fro others later on that I do other POVs. It's up to you guys to an extent :D Enjoy, there's more coming soon.

---*---

_Every decision has a consequence. Mine was just more serious than I could ever comprehend. I had a big decision to make: Do I tell her or do I shut my mouth and be quiet? At the time, I though that there was only on option that I cold live with; but looking back now – I'm not entirely sure I made the right decision after all._

---*---

It was now on my list. Lake Wannabe was my _most hated_ town in the history of my 'most hated towns' _list_. And that was a _big_ list. Why did it top number one? Well, isn't the name of the place reason enough? Not to mention the weather, the school, the ridiculous prices set by the local market… I just hated the place.

Charlie- _my dad_- drove down the road that circled right around the vast, tourist swarmed lake. Each turn the road made caused my body to sway unpleasantly from side to side. My seatbelt rubbed uncomfortably against my bra strap through my shirt. I was sure that there would be strap lines embedded into my shoulders when I checked it later. The Lake had changed a lot, however despite the amount of money that was spent on this place to encourage more tourists, the roads were still the same; Rocky, uneven and utterly annoying to drive along. Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly from the driver's seat.

"So" he said, "School's finished for good eh?" he glanced away from the roads to study me for a brief moment "Glad it's all over now?" I shrugged, unsure of what he expected me to say.

Charlie and my mum, Renee, divorced a long time ago. It was around 6 years ago now. But they were separated a year before that, when I was eleven years old. The plan was that I'd spend most of the time with mum and spend every second set of school holidays and every second Christmas with Charlie. So far, I'd spent a total of three weeks with Charlie since the divorce. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't because I didn't want to. It was because I was – I was kind of – never mind. What did it matter? I was here now, on my way to our former holiday house- turned- permanent residence for Charlie Swan since he got it in the divorce settlement. It was a good property and worth a ton of money. But I didn't expect mum would have wanted it.

"Well" Charlie attempted again at making conversation with his indifferent daughter, "Um, I hope you like you're room. It's a little different now. I painted the walls and got wooden flooring put in. And I got you some new sheets for your bed – you like purple right?"

"Purple's cool" I agreed with an awkward nod. Charlie cleared his throat again and gripped the steering wheel tighter. His knuckles whitened from the pressure.

"Right" I averted my gaze to the lake again. The tourists looked to be having the time of their lives. There was a particularly lively group of teenagers just ahead of us. They'd stopped at a familiar picnic area by the side of this road. They were all laughing and enjoying the weather, considering how rare it was for this sort of heat to occur here. We drove past them and I gave a deep, heavy sigh.

"There are more people here now, Bells" Charlie pointed out unnecessarily. _Oh, you think?_ "It's not so bad actually. Nice people around here now; New neighbours too - friendly bunch. You'd like them" I choked down a scoff, covering it by clearing my throat noisily. Somehow, I doubted I'd like anyone around this place – _especially_ anyone that Charlie approved of.

---*---

**AN: Ok, so the first chapter isn't entirely interesting but I think I might have the rest of chapter 2 done by early tomorrow [it's more interesting and introduces people. Oh, and it's way longer!], ready for upload [yes, I currently have the next 3 chapter started so I will be constantly uploading for those of you who only follow regularly-updated stories :D]. But it depends on my internet because I had some trouble getting this up and going because it wouldn't work. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing on. I thrive on reviews and they make me type faster and I'm always ready to listen to your suggestions on how I can improve my writing or my story line. Thanks guys for reading.**


	2. Meet the Neighbors

Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing

---*---

Pulling up into the driveway of Charlie's home made me sick to my stomach. I gazed up at the offending house that stood in front of me, tall and proud as it overlooked the lake.

"Here we go, Bells" Charlie cracked his car door open and climbed out onto the gravel drive. I remained in my seat, just staring up at the house. It had been so long since I'd been to this house. A good five years or so. The Lake House was like a two storey wooden-panel cabin with a patio facing the waterfront. The doorway in front of me was covered with an arch roof that was supported by two wooden posts. Creeper vines twirled up the length of the posts, small white flower buds beginning to poke through at the tops. It looked exactly the same outside except for those creeper vines. A loud tap on my window startled me. Charlie peered into the car, a mask of concern on his face.

"Bella? You alright?" his voice was muffled through the lass but his worry was still naked in his tone. _Pull yourself together Bella!_ I scolded myself. I forced an indifferent expression onto my face and opened the car door, stepping lightly onto the driveway. The gravel crackled beneath my feet. Charlie steered me towards the doorway, walking be between the black, vine choked poles. On the way through I couldn't help but reach out and brush my fingers across a leaf that had been sticking out quite far towards me. It felt soft and smooth. The complete opposite to its textural appearance. They looked so rough on the surface, as if the weather had dried them out.

"I didn't plant them" Charlie explained briefly, all the while pushing me along towards the door "Nora thought the place could use a woman's touch-" His voice trailed off at my sharp glance. Charlie cleared his throat again but said nothing more. Instead he dug his hands into his pockets, finally extracting a large set of keys. His fingers sorted through them all and eventually he pinched a rusted one between his fingertips before jamming it into the door lock. The black doors pushed open silently. Charlie stood aside, allowing me to walk in and take in the new look the house had taken on. It was all very ultra-modern and clean. Not like Charlie at all. The glossy floorboards stunned me. They looked brand new. None of this was Charlie.

"I'm going to my room" I muttered and fled upstairs without another word, leaving Charlie to deal with the suitcase in the car.

My bedroom was on the top floor. That was pretty much the only thing that was the same about it to me. The wooden flooring and the blue walls threw me off at first. The old white colour that had matched the grey carpet was long gone. The furniture was the same stuff, I think. I mean, my old rocking chair still stood in the corner between the window and the wall cupboard, so the rest must have been left alone too. The dusty vanity sat on the other side of the window. I could see myself in the mirror's reflection, standing in the doorway with a stunned look on my face. I pulled my gaze from the mirror, not liking what I saw at all. My feet took me over to my little wooden rocking chair, where I curled up in a ball and sat in silence. The chair creaked with age while rocking back and forth gently. I spied the photo frames on the wall that had been left alone. Mostly, they were of me, by myself with my hair in a ponytail, down by the lake itself. Others were of Charlie and me. But the one I noticed was the small photo frame that hung on the wall above my right bedside table. It was an old photo of Charlie, Renee and me. As a family. It should have brought back fond memories, but all it did was remind me of how much I wished I was that little girl with the ponytail again.

---*---

"I've got to go to work Bella" Charlie appeared in my doorway, pulling my bulky bag along behind him. Charlie was the chief of Police down here in Wannabe. So everyone knew who he was, one way or another. I glanced up at him from my rocking chair and forced a smile.

"Ok Ch- dad" Charlie shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, visibly unsure of what to do. I decided to make it easy on him.

"You can go dad. I think I'll go and take a look around the lake" Charlie nodded.

"Ok. Um, I should be back around 8-ish"

"No hurry" I watched as Charlie gently put down my bag and left. I sat frozen, not even rocking in my chair, until I heard Charlie pull out of the driveway and the sound of his car fade into the distance. Then I got out my mobile and stalked around the house until I found enough reception to make a call on my phone, since I didn't know where the home-phone was in this very un-Charlie-like home.

"Oh baby, I miss you!" Renee's voice filled my ear and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I miss you too mum" It was so true, it actually hurt to say it "How's Phil?"

"Oh, Phil's fine, honey. He's making dinner, but he said to say hi" Phil was my mum's new husband. He was actually a pretty decent guy. I personally don't really believe in relationships anymore, but if he makes my mum happy, then I can deal.

"Tell him hi, too" A sad smile formed on my lips while I imagined Renee perched on the kitchen counter in our quaint little home, one hand holding the phone to her ear while the other fiddled with the phone cord. All the while, Phil would be grinning and stirring whatever it was in the frying pan tonight. Suddenly, I was very homesick.

"So how's Wannabe, baby?" Renee's voice suddenly had an edge of hesitance to it. "Are you settling in ok? Is Charlie there?"

"Um," I closed my eyes, trying to forget, without success, that I was in Wannabe now and not in Phoenix. "Yeah, um, Charlie had to go to work. The place is – different" I imagined Renee wriggling around uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"Different how, Bella? Are you ok? Do you want to come home?"

"No!" I insisted "No, it's not that. I mean, I haven't been here for so long and it's just – it's just a little overwhelming to see the changes here. And I can't really go home. I mean, it's only for a month and Ch- dad's really trying to make me feel at home"

"Well, ok then" I could tell from her voice that she was killing herself trying to refrain from making a mean comment about Charlie. I was glad that she did. I wasn't sure I'd be able to fight off my own bitterness if she let hers loose "Tell Charlie I said hi – I guess"

"Um" I whispered "Ok. I guess I'll talk to you soon"

"Ok, baby" Imaginary-Renee blew a kiss into the phone "I love you"

"Love you too mum". I stuffed my phone into my pocket and glanced at the sliding glass doors that led to the patio overlooking the lake. The doors opened very quietly, unlike the one at home that squealed in protest if you even thought about trying to open it. A cool gust of wind picked up and swept my hair to the side as I stepped out onto the porch. Leaning against the rails I was able to take in the 'new and improved' Lake Wannabe. There wasn't really much different about the lake itself. There were just more tourists now. I stood there just gazing out for a long time until I spotted something very familiar. Down by the bank, a mere 10 meters or so from the bottom of the porch stairs was the small jetty that Charlie and I had fished from when I was young. Of course, it was older now. But it was there. So I couldn't resist going down and taking a closer look.

---*---

My legs dangled off the end of the long jetty as I had perched myself at the edge. It was a long jetty, easily about 15 to 20 meters. My toes hovered just above the surface of the water while I read a random book I'd picked up from my bedroom. It didn't look like the kind of book I would have read so I assumed that it was one of Charlie's that he – or Nora - had moved to my room for storage.

**[AN: Who's Nora? Well, stay tuned … *evil cackle*]**

I absently played with the bare silver chain around my neck while I read without really taking in the story. The bare chain once was the home of a blue seahorse charm, but it broke off years ago and I lost it somewhere along the line. The chain I kept just in case I wanted to put something else on it. I was so busy pretending to be interested in my book and fiddling with my chain that I didn't notice what was coming until a huge splash of water crashed over me. I gapped down at the now soaked book in my hands. My fringe stuck to my face while the rest of it dripped down onto my saturated clothes.

"Oh my gosh!" a high pitched voice nearby cried "Edward! Look what you did!"

"I didn't know she was there! There's never anyone here"

"You should have looked first then!"

The voices continued to argue while I slowly lifted my gaze, recovering from the shock of suddenly being wetter than the lake itself. A group of three teenagers, probably no older than me, sat floating on red and black jet skis a few meters away from me. The littlest one with dark, spiky hair pointed at me with and elegant finger.

"Edward! Did you have to turn so close to the jetty?"

"Well, if she didn't want to get wet she shouldn't have been sitting there!" I narrowed my eyes at the bronze haired boy who had snapped at the girl. I gritted my teeth and yelled out to him, feeling very pissed off.

"This is on _my_ property!" the boy glared at me as I continued "I should be able to sit here whenever I want to without having to worry about being swept away by you!" A blonde girl with a beautiful face pressed her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. I wasn't offended. I must have looked pretty funny. But that didn't mean I wasn't pissed at getting splashed in the first place. The dark haired girl shot her a look and she quickly sobered up.

"I'm Alice Mary Cullen" the dark haired girl told me, pushing her jet ski to move close to the jetty. She held out her hand for me to take "But just Alice works too" I took her slender hand in my own wet, clumsy one.

"Bella Swan"

"Like _Isabella_?" The blonde haired girl asked, following Alice in moving towards me. I nodded with a forced smile.

"Just Bella though. I don't like my full name"

"Oh ok. I'm Rosalie Hale" I shook Rosalie's hand and she pointed her free hand over to the bronze haired boy "And that's Edward"

"It's a pleasure" I rolled my eyes at him, feeling my agitation melting away.

"Since what are you doing here?" Edward called out. He didn't come any closer.

"Edward!" Alice hissed at him, shooting a warning look that would have definitely intimidated me had it been directed at me "Stop being rude"

"It's a simple question!"

"Edward" Rosalie backed up Alice "Don't start"

"I came to visit my dad" I explained quickly, eager to avoid conflict between these obviously good friends "I haven't been here for years so, I thought it was time to pop in and say hi"

"Oh!" Rosalie grinned up at me, as did Alice, "So you're Officer Charlie Swan's daughter?"

"Yeah"

"He's Carlisle's friend" Alice chuckled light heartedly "That's my dad by the way"

"Oh ok"

"Great. A cop's kid. She's gonna snitch on us" Edward commented, but he grinned too so I let it slide. These three had the most amazing smiles. All teeth.

"Snitch on _us_?" Alice laughed at him "_We_ didn't do anything. This is credited all to you, brother dearest"

"Oh, so you two are siblings?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately" Rosalie chuckled at the two. The wind picked up and I shivered violently, feeling very cold and – well – wet.

"I may have to say _au revoir_" I muttered, standing up and hugging myself for warmth. I didn't bother picking up Charlie's book. It was ruined anyway.

"Ok" Alice pushed herself away from the jetty by using the pole that supported it "Well, I really am sorry Bella. I'm sure Edward is too – somewhere deep, _deep _down"

"It's ok" I assured her, even thought my violent shivering was a mild contradiction to my words.

"Maybe we'll see you soon ok?" Alice sent me another million dollar smile that models would kill for and turned to speed away. The other two followed, Rosalie glancing back apologetically while Edward just laughed. I stood there, frozen to the spot and sopping wet. _What a bittersweet first day in Wannabe, eh Bella_

**AN: Ok, so second chapter is up, as promised. Reviews ARE appreciated and I love hearing your ideas about the story or how I can improve. Flaming to the extreme isn't entirely welcomed but constructive criticism is! Anyway, there's more coming soon. And Nora's character will be explored later on I the story, but not for a while so hang in there. Enjoy. By the way, images of the house and Bella's room etc. are on my profile :D Cheers!**

**REVIEW!!!! :D**


	3. Bond and Break Me

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine.

**AN: Before you begin this chapter, here's a heads up: I decided to introduce Nora earlier than expected due to a plot change last night. So don't think "What the-? But she said 'later on' she'd be introduced!", because I've already told you :D Enjoy the story and please review :D Thank you.**

---*---

Charlie arrived home late. I was watching the TV when he walked in the door. I'd changed from my wet clothes into my fluffy dressing gown and cotton shorts and singlet. I'd even put on my pink fluffy socks. Basically, I was in my 'going-to-bed-soon' mode. I'd left my phone in my old room to dry off a little. It still worked somehow after the lake incident. I didn't want it ringing and annoying me while I tried to relax for the night. I glanced at Charlie, watching for a moment as he hung up his coat, before turning my attention back to the TV. The Wizard of OZ was on and I actually rather liked this movie, despite the fact that I'd seen it a billion times before.

"Bella"

"Yes dad?" I replied, not shifting my gaze from the screen.

"Has Nora come home yet?" Now I was looking at him, unsure whether to be annoyed or worried that he'd asked me about her.

"I haven't seen her yet, dad" I frowned. Frowning was good. It was an in-between expression "Why? Should I have?"

"I didn't expect her to be home yet, no" Charlie turned away from me and pulled off his boots, dropping them by the door with a low thud.

"Then why did you ask?" I pushed. Charlie shrugged and it became obvious that he wasn't going to answer my question. Charlie moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a tub of yoghurt. I noticed that the fridge was completely stocked with healthy food, and I found that odd since Charlie was never really a fan of healthy eating. That was more _my_ scene.

"What's with all the rabbit food, Charlie?" I teased, trying to keep the tone light since, let's face it, I was at _his_ house. Charlie tensed up in the middle of reaching for a spoon from one of the many kitchen drawers.

"Nora is – on a special diet" I snorted.

"Like she needs one" I muttered. I kept the bitterness out of my tone though. I didn't know why, but I felt that I had to be polite in front of Charlie.

"She's not trying to lose weight Bells" Charlie replied "Now what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not really that hungry" I lied. My stomach growled in protest though and Charlie chuckled.

"Well, you're stomach disagrees with you on that Bella" I rolled my eyes at him and found myself smiling.

"Ok, maybe I'm a _little_ hungry". Charlie went on to make a surprisingly nice 'creamy carbonara'. We both sat at opposite ends of the glossy wooden table that sat between the kitchen and the lounge room.

"So," I began, digging my fork into the pasta "Who are the Cullens dad? And the Hales?" Charlie arched an eyebrow at me. He shoved a mouthful of pasta into his mouth, chewed for a moment then swallowed.

"You've heard of them already eh?" Charlie laughed "Jeez, that didn't take long, now did it?"

"Actually" I replied, swallowing my own mouthful of carbonara, enjoying the taste and appreciating that Charlie learnt how to cook at last. "I met them. Well, I met three of them anyway" Charlie sat up straight and looked at me with a quizzical expression. I continued "There was kind of an incident with a jet ski down at the Jetty today. And I met Edward and Alice Cullen. Rosalie was with them"

"Rosalie Hale?" Charlie asked, as if to make sure.

"Yeah" I pointed my fork at Charlie "Not to change the subject, but this is quite nice Charlie" I gestured towards the pasta "I'm impressed"

"Thanks Bells" Charlie grinned across the table at me "And the Cullens are the neighbours I told you about. Carlisle Cullen had me over for a BBQ a few weeks ago"

"I thought they lived _across_ the lake?" I asked. Charlie frowned.

"They do"

"Then they aren't really _neighbours_ then are they?" Charlie rolled his eyes with good humour and a real smile tugged at my lips.

"When you live around a lake Bella, everyone is your neighbour"

"I suppose" I ate some more pasta "Anyway, what about the Hales?"

"The Hales moved here with the Cullens" Charlie explained, swallowing another large mouthful "They're Esme's foster kids. Rosalie and Jasper. A little older than you actually-"

"Who's Esme?" I asked.

"She's Carlisle's wife. She married him two years ago and they all moved here. There aren't many places in the cities with enough room for five kids so Wannabe was the new destination"

"Two years?" I frowned "So that that would mean she isn't Edward and Alice's real mum?"

"No" Charlie shook his head with a sad smile "Apparently she died when they were born. They're twins you see"

"Oh" I immediately felt sorry that I'd asked. Charlie sighed.

"I'm surprised Emmett took a liking to Esme actually" Charlie went on to say "Considering he was the only one old enough to actually remember his mum"

"Who'd Emmett now?" I asked "Is he another Cullen?"

"Alice and Edward's older brother" Charlie shrugged "Sorry. I tend to forget that you don't know everyone around here. But Emmett is a couple of years older than the others"

"Oh, ok" I didn't ask again about the Cullens or the Hales. Charlie and I talked on and on though. I found myself enjoying myself for the first time since I'd gotten here. It was almost like – when I was little. Once we'd finished dinner, we both settled down on the couch, watching the rest of The Wizard of OZ. I didn't see the end of the movie. I was too tired. I leant against Charlie's side and let my eyelids droop. I fell asleep soon after his arm went around my shoulder, hugging me to his side.

---*---

I awoke in my old bed soon after I fell asleep. Charlie must have carried me after I dozed off. I guessed that it was somewhere around 11-12at night because it was still very dark outside. I had always been sluggish getting up after any amount of sleep, so it came as a big surprise to me when I was able to pull myself out of bed and get straight into the shower without a moments hesitation. The hot water down my back felt great and it soothed away the knots that I always felt in my shoulder blades. Mum had always said that I tense up too easily. The weather had turned cold so I put on my thickest jacket over the top of my PJs. I was just wandering back to the bathroom to brush me teeth, since my mouth tasted horrible, when I heard Charlie's voice coming from downstairs. Considering the bathroom was right next to the stairs, it wasn't hard to eavesdrop.

"- no, she doesn't know yet" Charlie hissed.

"I thought you said you were going to tell her! I'm not going to be able to hide it Charlie" The voice was very sing-song like, despite being lined with panic. I knew it was Nora. Who else would have such a sweet voice but annoy me so much?

"I'm not asking you to!" Charlie's muffled voice replied quietly, as if sensing I might be eavesdropping "Just give me a little more time to-"

"You had time today!" Nora snapped "Why do _I_ have to be the bad guy, Charlie? I'm tired of being the bad guy. I want her to actually _like_ me-" This conversation was really capturing my attention. With as light a step as I could manage, I went to the stairs and snuck down very, very slowly. I halted a few steps from the bottom because Charlie and Nora came into view. Charlie was holding Nora at arms length, but her back was to me so I couldn't see her properly.

"I know, but this isn't going to be easy for her to swallow" Charlie gave her a tiny shake to emphasise his point Charlie had lowered his voice so I crept a little bit further down the stairs to hear him. "These situations need to be handled delicately"

"She needs to know _now_, Charlie!" Everyone froze when the step beneath me creaked very, _very_ loudly. Charlie lifted his gaze to meet mine. His jaw dropped and he let go of Nora.

"Bella-" that was all he said, but the surprise and panic in his voice was far from subtle. I stood very still, shock sinking into my system. Not because Charlie now knew I _had_ been eavesdropping, but because Nora had turned around to look at me, her hand resting nervously over her big, swollen belly.

---*---

"How long?" I demanded from where sat at the table. I sat at the end opposite to Charlie, having no wish to be anywhere near him. Nora sat to my right and was, unfortunately, very close to me despite what I wished. I did not hide my glares as her pregnant belly pressed gently against the edge of the table. Nora was perhaps the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her naturally blond hair fell down past her shoulders and her skin had a smooth, white completion. Even her eyes were beautiful, the perfect mix of dark and light hazel shades. For her age, she was beautiful. I estimated that she would be around 31 now, whereas Charlie was 41. She was 20 when she and Charlie ripped our family apart.

"She's seven months along" Charlie whispered at the table top. I closed my eyes in frustration.

"And you didn't think to tell me this _why_?" my voice rose at the end of the sentence. Nora took my hand in both of hers. Her skin was soft.

"I – we wanted to tell you Bella!" Nora insisted urgently "We really did!" I yanked my hand out of her grip.

I gave a low growl, a warning that even the dumbest person would be able to interpret. _Don't touch me_. Nora moved away slightly.

"Does Renee know?" I asked. Charlie and Nora exchanged a look. This made me even angrier.

"Don't look at each other! Look at me! Does she know!?!" Nora took a deep breath and let it go slowly.

"Yes" My stomach dropped. Instantly, I was out of the chair and running over to the kitchen, emptying whatever contents my stomach had held into the sink. I choked, both because of the vomit and because of the sobs of betrayal that were building up. I thought about how hesitant Renee had been about talking about this place and Charlie. She'd known all along. She just hadn't told me. The thought was enough bring on another wave of sickness. My stomach heaved again and my body shuddering. I felt Nora's fingers brush my hair back from my face. Another arm curled around my body in what was supposed to be comfort. I wanted to push her away, to yell and scream at her until my throat ached and burned. But I just continued to sob and heave into the sink.

"I'm so sorry baby" Nora whispered in my ear while my body shuddered violently again. I moaned, unable to vent my angry thoughts. _I'm not your baby!_

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked from somewhere behind us. I gripped the edge of the sink - hard.

"Do-" I forced back another gag "-I _look_ ok to you, Charlie?" When I was certain that I wasn't going to heave up any more, I weakly pried Nora's arm from my waist and pushed away from the sink, wiping my mouth on the back to my hand. Nora stood beside me in silence, clearly unsure of what to do now.

"Why did no one think to tell _me_ about this?" I asked with a shaky voice. Charlie and Nora didn't answer me. I continued my rant. "Am I so unimportant that you didn't think I should know about this? That I had to find out by accident?"

"No, Bella!" Nora insisted "It wasn't like that!" I gave her a doubtful look. _Wasn't it, Nora?_

"I wanted to tell you myself" Charlie explained "In person"

"Then why didn't you ask me to some down sooner?" I demanded. Tears sprung to my eyes. The hurt was pushing away the anger now. I mean, the anger was still _there_, but the hurt was far more dominant. "You could have told me in person a hell of a lot sooner than now"

"Would you have come?" Charlie whispered, his eyes begging me to understand. "Would you have really come if I'd asked you to Bella?"

"That isn't the point!" I sniffed, trying to subtly wipe away the tears as they were about to roll down my cheeks "Whether I would have come or not isn't the issue! If I'd had the _chance_ to find out earlier, then I wouldn't be so freaking _angry_ right now! But you didn't even give me a chance to understand! Did you!?! Even mum didn't give me a chance-"

"You're mother wanted to tell you Bella" Charlie cut in quickly "I asked her not to tell you-"

"She wouldn't listen to you!" I spat "She didn't tell me because she didn't want to! How long has she known about this?"

"Bella-"

"How freaking long, Charlie!?!" There was a long pause of silence. The only noise I could hear was the faint buzz of the fridge.

"She knew the day we found out Nora was Pregnant"

"So seven months ago then?" I muttered tonelessly "_Great_. And Phil?" Charlie nodded slowly. My heart throbbed painfully. Nora shifted her weight from one foot to another. Charlie just stood there, his hands buried in his pockets. No one said anything. I was almost glad when the silence was broken by sudden ring of the doorbell. Nora took one look between Charlie and me before excusing herself to answer it. I listened to the muffled conversation going on in the doorway as I stared at Charlie with disappointed eyes. He didn't meet my gaze though. Apparently his shoes were more interesting than his own daughter.

"Charlie!" Nora called from the doorway. Both Charlie and I looked over at her. There was a man standing in the doorway with her, wearing a Wannabe Lake police uniform. He met my gaze and looked at Charlie. His eyes widened as he noted the atmosphere around us all. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry for the lateness, Charlie" he apologized "I'm not interrupting I hope. There was a call from one of the neighbours. They heard yelling coming from your home" Everyone looked at me. I folded my arms over my chest and tilted my chin up. Charlie sighed.

"It's all perfectly fine, Max" Charlie told the officer – or Max, as I had just learned. "We're all just a little tired and Bella here got carried away-" I gasped, feeling offended. Nora hissed as well, realizing immediately that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Is that what I was doing Charlie?" I challenged fiercely "Was I getting _carried away_?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Bella" Nora insisted, trying to calm me down all the while throwing deadly glares at Charlie. Max looked truly frightened by my outburst, but I was so far over the line of caring, that I couldn't even _see_ the line anymore.

"_Bull_ he didn't mean it like that!" I looked around at all of them with angry eyes. Through gritted teeth, I snarled "Screw this! I'm going back to bed. I'll be ready to leave by morning"

"-Oh, Bella no!" Nora pleaded, trailing behind me as I stormed over to the staircase "I'm sorry we didn't tell you-"

"Shove off, Nora!" I spat, aiming a deadly glare at her "Let me leave already!" As she gapped at me in shock, mimicking Charlie's and Max's expression, I turned and fled upstairs to my room. I took a moment to send Renee a text before I buried my face in the pillow, crying myself to sleep.

TO: Mum

FROM: Bella

Nora's pregnant. Thanks 4 the heads-up mum. Thanks for keeping it a secret for the last 7 months. I 'love' you too.

Sincerely, you're as-it-turns-out, not-so-loved daughter, Bella.

---*---

_When I was eleven years old, Mum went to visit nanna back in Phoenix for the day while I went to my friend Angela's house. I'd decided to come home early because Angela felt sick. I expected to some home and find dad snoring on the couch, or maybe attempting to make something to eat, nearly destroying the kitchen in the process. But what I found was dad and another woman with blonde hair kissing on our Lake-front patio. He didn't see me. Not even when I ran back out of the house with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was faced with a very hard decision that day, about a matter I never wanted to know about. I could tell mum if I wanted to. I knew that in all honesty, she had the right to know. But I loved my dad, and I didn't want to hurt him like he'd hurt me. I wanted to keep my mouth shut and pretend I never saw it. So I waited for the woman to leave. I watched as she pulled her skirt further down her legs where it had ridden up. I watched her fingers run through her ruffed up hair. And I forced a smile when Charlie greeted me as I walked through the front door like nothing happened. But I didn't let him touch me. Not when he'd just been touching a woman who was not my mother. As I lay in my bed, listening to the faint sounds of my father being intimate with my mother, I cried; Because I knew that I had to make a choice; A choice that would single-handedly destroy this family. And once I made that choice, there was no going back. Not ever._

**AN: Ok, so there's Chapter 3. So for those of you who weren't paying attention in the beginning, Bella sums up what happened with Nora and Charlie at the end in the italics [yes, the 'blonde woman' **_**was**_** Nora. I just didn't want to say because at the time, Bella wouldn't have known who she was]. I hope you guys like it. There's going to be more of The Cullens and the Hales in the next chapter. This is just setting up the back story. If you have a spare moment, please click the little button below that says 'review'. I'd really appreciate your input or opinions. Thanks. The next chapter won't be far away :D Enjoy.**

**[Review!!! LolZ :D It makes me type WAY faster! I promise]**


	4. Hot Drinks & More than I Bargained For

**AN: Ok, so my health is deteriorating more and more [those of you who've read Going Green would already know. That is, if you read my ANs lolZ], but I'm trying to distract myself my reading heaps of my school novels and writing these stories. And since I haven't updated this story in a while, I'll do this one now.**

---*---

I didn't leave Wannabe in the morning. But I did leave the house. I'd snuck out in the early hours of the morning, when the sky was just beginning to lighten and began walking the trail that circled around the Lake. The cold frostiness of the shadowed morning was soon brought to my attention when my body began to shiver. I scowled under my breath, my words turning into a fog before my eyes. I hadn't given much thought to the weather conditions down here in Wannabe [and it had been warm the day before], so I'd worn my usual Phoenix attire: a pair of black ¾ leggings and a purple singlet. Normally, my mind would have told me to go back and pull on my black Nike hoodie, which I was desperately wanting right about now. But my pride stopped me from doing so. I didn't want to face a confrontation with Nora or Charlie today. And as for Renee – well, let's just say that my mobile nearly met its death by flying full speed towards the wall early this morning. Renee had obviously seen my text, because I had 14 unread texts and my voicemail was full. I just ignored them. If she didn't think that I mattered enough to know the truth of this situation, then I wouldn't allow her the privilege of checking up on me – or apologizing - whichever she was trying to do at the moment.

The sunrise was in full view now. I had been lost in my thoughts for quite some time it seemed. I rubbed my palms against my arms in attempt to create heat through friction, but when that didn't work, I began a slow jog. I'd jogged heaps back home. That's partly how I kept my slim, yet slightly awkward, figure. I didn't compete in cross country or track or anything. I just did it for fun; for me. But I always watched my feet as I did it, instead of looking straight ahead; Because if I didn't watch my feet, I would more than likely catch my foot on a stray tree root or stumble over uneven ground and ultimately hurt myself. But the con of watching my footing is that I couldn't really pay attention to the objects that were right in front of me. For instance-

"Hey watch out!" My head collided with something hard. It bounced backwards, throwing off my balance. The ground beneath me was still frosty and my feet slipped from under me. I closed my eyes and winced when I landed on my back on the trail floor. Sharp stones pressed into my back and my elbows stung. Probably grazed. I scowled.

"What the heck are you-Bella?" I'd previously been assessing the damage done to my elbows, which were grazed after all, but upon being addressed, my gaze shot upwards and met a pair of beautiful, green eyes.

"Alice?" [**bet you didn't see that coming :D You shouldn't assume you know tsk tsk**]

"That's my name" Alice loomed over me, looking much taller than she actually was from down here, and extended her hand to me "don't wear it out. Are you ok?" She yanked me up from the ground. I let out a soft hiss, feeling pain all over my tense body.

"I think so" It wasn't really lying. I didn't think I was hurt that bad. But my elbows did sting. The cold only made it worse.

"I'm sorry. Bella" Alice grabbed my hands in hers. They were pleasantly, surprisingly, warm. "I didn't even see you coming!"

"It's ok" I assured her with a shrug "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" My body shivered as a cold gust of wind whipped about us. My hair was swept into my face and I hurried to push it back behind my ears.

"Where's your jumper?"" Alice's outraged expression caught me off guard. I retreated back a few steps.

"At – home?" My meek answer resulted in her unzipping her jacket and thrusting it towards me.

"Put it on. What were you thinking, Bella? This isn't Australia you know!" [**couldn't help it**]. I pulled it on without a complaint, because a] Alice's expression clearly read 'no funny business', and b] I was _really_ freaking cold!

"Thankyou" I whispered. Her jacket was divided diagonally into two colours. The top half was black and the bottom was silver. The high, well fitted neck kept away the cold and despite how thin the material seemed, it blocked out the wind. I looked at Alice, expecting her to be shivering from the cold just about now. But she wasn't. The little pixie was layered it up, and by removing her jacket had revealed a thin woollen jumper. How she'd managed to layer that under _this_ jacket I'd never know.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Alice took my hand and pulled me along behind her in the direction I'd been heading. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her about the trouble at Charlie's, so I stalled.

"Why are _you_ out here first?" Alice chuckled and tugged my hand. Apparently I wasn't walking fast enough for her.

"I do this every morning" her sing song voice was so cheery. I couldn't understand why. It probably wasn't even later than 7AM yet 'But I asked you first"

"Oh, well-" I bit my lip hesitantly "I – I needed to get out of the house for a bit – for the fresh air you know?" Alice tilted her head to study my face a we walked. For a moment I thought she was going to pry, but then she smiled and gave me a little shrug.

"Ok. I can understand that" She didn't believe me. I could tell that much. But she was going to let it slide. I was thankful for that. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Alice?" I stopped and let go of her hand "Where are we going?" Alice grinned at me, her white, perfect teeth showing.

"To my house. You're in _desperate_ need of Hot Chocolate"

--------*--------

**I was going to end it here since it's like, 12:24 AM right now, but I thought since I'm sick anyway and I haven't been able to sleep without a blood/blocked nose, coughing, sore throat or queasiness, I'd just keep writing until I'm too tired to care about these things :D**

--------*--------

"Are you sure this is ok, Alice? I don't want to impose-"

"Don't be silly, Bella. You sit down right there" Alice pressed me down by the shoulders onto a counter stool and turned to the fridge "this will only take a minute anyway" Alice's house was absolutely beautiful. It was much larger than Charlie's, and it was mostly glass walls on the Lake side. Everything was ultra modern and clean like Charlie's, but it seemed to suit the house here. It was mostly earth colours inside; Or autumn colours. It was pretty much a mix between the two. The kitchen was wonderful. The counters were a glossy cherry oak with black marble countertops. The stove and oven was built into the counter at the end. The walls were like a café brown colour while the linoleum was a pale yellow. It was obviously well designed.

"Do you have sugar usually?" Alice asked me as she busied herself with the stove, heating up the milk she'd just poured into a pan "I'm not sure. I don't have it with this because it's pretty sweet as it is-"

"I'll be fine without it Alice" I smiled teasingly "I'm probably sweet enough already"

"That's what _he _thinks too" Alice giggled. I frowned at her, a confused smile tugging at my lips.

"Sorry?"

"What?" Alice gazed at me with innocent, yet amused eyes.

"What did you say?"

"What did I say _when_?"

"Just then?"

"What?" I gapped at Alice, and shook my head in confusion. She grinned. "I'm sorry, Bella. What were we talking about?"

"Never mind" Alice had, during my confused state, already finished the hot chocolates and turned off the stove. She handed me a hot pink mug, holding a light blue one in her own hands. The ceramic mug was nice and warm against my still slightly cold fingers. The house was quite warm though. There was a fireplace in the lounge room behind me you see. I took a sip of my drink and my eyes closed. A smile pulled at my lips again. A content one.

"This is good"

"I know, right?" Alice's eyebrows went up as she agreed wholeheartedly. She leant forward over the counter, towards me. Her elbows rested on the top and her hands cradled her mug. "It's a Family special. Edward makes it better though. He adds something different to it. I just use the normal stuff" A pensive look swept over Alice's face and she smiled down into her mug. "You should try _his_ hot chocolate next time you see him. I'm sure he'd make it for you if you asked"

I snorted inwardly. From the impression I'd gotten down by the jetty, he wasn't going to go out of his way to make me _hot chocolate upon request_. Alice sensed my doubt and rolled her eyes, grinning again. She was _always_ grinning!

"Don't look like that Bella!" she reached forward and touched my arm affectionately "He would make it for you! He loves to show off in the kitchen. And since you're probably the only girl left in Wannabe that he hasn't _dazzled_ with his kitchen expertise, you can bet he'd be more than eager to do it"

"You make him sound like such a player, Alice" I kidded. She shrugged.

"Well, if the shoe fits, I suppose" I was about to ask what she meant, but someone chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"Good morning Alice. Bring home a stray did we?" A large, muscly boy with brown hair walked straight to the fridge and extracted a carton of milk. I assumed this was Emmett since he seemed older than both Alice and I. He grinned at me.

"You're Bella aren't you?" When I nodded, he chuckled "I thought as much. Alice hasn't shut up about you" he took a swig straight from the carton, earning a smack on the back of the head by Alice. The force of it caused him to spill milk down the front of his sleeveless jacket.

"Emmett!" Alice's horrified expression was pretty funny. I stifled a giggle. "We all _drink_ that milk you moron! I don't want your backwash!"

"Well, here's some news for you, baby sister" Emmet ruffled her hair and put the milk away "I've been swigging from that thing since we opened it" Alice's mouthful of hot chocolate was spat into the sink.

"Emmett Cullen!!! You are _disgusting_!" I rolled my eyes and kept on drinking my drink. Alice shot me a horrified look "Bella! His germs are in that drink!" I shrugged and smiled at them both.

"Phil did it back in Phoenix too. It doesn't bother me anymore. We all have the same germs I reckon anyway"

"But – that's not the point!" Emmett laughed at Alice's shocked reaction and ruffled her hair again.

"Carlisle will be up soon. I'll get the paper if you do the coffee, 'kay?" he flashed a trademark million-dollar smile and Alice glanced at me.

"Did you want to stay for a while Bella?" she looked quite excited at the idea "I mean, you're already here, and then you can meet everyone. Please?"

"Just say yes, Bella" Emmett advised from halfway across the lounge room "It'll make your life easier" he closed the front door behind him noisily, and I wondered how no one else had woken up yet.

"Come on Bella!" Alice pleaded. She peered up at me through her dark eyelashes "Please?" I didn't want to go home yet, and there was no where else to go. So what else was I going to say? Besides, I decided that I liked the Cullens –

"Sure" I agreed "That'd be great"

"Awesome!"

--------*--------

The next person to stumble into the kitchen was a beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair. She wasn't very tall, much like Alice, but she had an extremely well angled face. She almost reminded me of one of those classy actresses from the old black and white movies. And she, like Alice, was very chipper in the morning.

"Oh, Hello!" She smiled uncertainly at me before switching her gaze to Alice "Did I adopt another one and forget about it?" Alice pressed her palm to her mouth and continued to brew heaps of coffee with her free hand.

"This is Bella. Bella, this is Esme" She turned and winked at me "My step mum" she elaborated.

"Oh! Pleased to meet you!" I expected her to offer to shake my hand but she didn't. Instead, she came around to my side of the stool and kissed each of my cheeks. Very classical and elegant.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure" Esme's voice, I noticed, was very sweet and lovely. She articulated very well and her tone was smooth and calming. I could tell instantly that I was going to like her.

"Are the lazy asses up yet, mum?" I found it odd that Alice referred to Esme as 'mum'. I guess though that it just seemed weird because I preferred to be on first name basis with Phil… and Charlie… and occasionally Renee. Maybe I was just weird.

"Getting there" Esme replied and took a cup of coffee that Alice offered her "Rosalie just finished her shower so I'd say Carlisle's next"

"Jasper?"

"Getting dressed as we speak"

"and Edward?" Esme gave Alice a knowing look.

"Still asleep" Alice sighed dramatically and shrugged.

"That figures" I giggled. Emmett soon returned with the morning paper and handed it to Esme with a kiss on the cheek. Alice had buttered a bread roll and smeared it with jam, before holding it out to him without looking in his direction. She smirked when he took it and hungrily bit into it. Rosalie appeared from no where and kissed him on the cheek .

"Morning gorgeous" Emmett mumbled with a full mouth.

"Hello" Wow. Ok, I assumed that these two were a couple. I guess it wasn't bad because they weren't related, but it was odd that Esme was unfazed by this happening in such close quarters. Rosalie turned and saw me. A smile lit up her features. Her blonde hair seemed to be sitting perfect despite the fact that it was still a little wet from her shower. "Bella! How good to see you again!"

"Ditto" I offered timidly. Rosalie had been nothing but nice to me, but I couldn't help but be intimidated by her beauty. I mean, all these people were beautiful. The males included. But Rosalie was the type of beauty that every girl secretly envied, no matter how much they pretended that they didn't.

"Morning everyone!" Two males entered the now crowded kitchen. Rosalie moved to the stood beside mine to make room. I assumed that this was Jasper and Carlisle. Carlisle stood tall, blonde and beautiful. I'd assumed as much. But Jasper was different to what I'd imagined. His featured were almost feminine, but there was masculinity there to. He sported wild blonde hair that stuck up in all directions, and he had an athletic build. Not overly muscly. But not weak. He hugged Alice from behind and kissed her head. Another couple.

"Morning" he yawned sleepily. Alice giggled and held his arms tighter around her.

"Morning lazy bones" she turned in his arms and gave him some coffee. He pecked her on the moth.

"Thankyou"

"Jasper I assume?" I greeted knowingly, winking at Alice who blushed for the first time. "And Carlisle?" I nodded at Carlisle, who'd kissed his wife and taken a sip of her coffee. They both greeted me politely, but it was obvious that they weren't morning people, unlike the others. They yawned and blinked hard, trying to awaken their senses. The energy in this place was warm and light hearted. The love and affection in the atmosphere was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I loved it.

"I'm off to work honey" Carlisle mumbled, kissing Esme on the cheek. He kissed both Rosalie and Alice as well.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Carlisle smiled apologetically at me "Sorry if I'm a little out of it, but I'm just not quite awake at the moment"

"That's ok!" I completely understood "I'm the same usually" He nodded at me and headed for the front door, his keys in one hand, and a brief case in the other.

"I'm afraid I have to leave too" Rosalie sent me an apologetic look also "Emmett and I are going to the city today. We've got shopping to do for Christmas"

"Fun" Emmett groaned. Alice elbowed him and he half choked on the last mouthful of his bread roll. I smiled.

"That's fine. Don't worry about leaving. I _did_ show up uninvited"

"_I_ invited you!" Alice corrected "The word you were looking for was unexpected. Like we care about that though"

"Be that as it may" Rosalie cut in with a laugh "We do have to shoot off. Maybe I'll see you later, ok?"

"Sure!" my head nodded of quickly "Of course" Rosalie picked up a set of keys which had been sitting unnoticed on the edge of the counter. Emmett trailed behind her, pouting.

"I hate shopping" he groaned.

"Suck it up, Cullen!" Esme, Alice and I laughed until they left. Jasper was still in a sleepy state of mind, leaning casually against the counter, sipping more coffee.

"Where does Carlisle work?" I asked.

"He works at the new local hospital" Esme replied "It's newly built. It's quite lovely actually"

"Oh, ok"

"Did you want another drink, Bella?" Alice offered, holding up a nearly empty jug of coffee "there's still some left"

"Oh" I replied, holding up my empty hands in a weak form of apology "Sorry. I don't drink coffee"

"Oh! I can make you some more hot chocolate, since we've all got Emmett's germs now – by the way Esme, Emmett's been swigging from the carton again" Esme laughed and shook her head, not concerned by this, unlike Alice had been earlier

"I'm fine, thankyou Alice"

"Suit yourself" Alice turned to her left and stopped. Her jaw dropped and she cried out.  
"Edward! Could you at _least_ have gotten dressed before you come parading your body down here?"

"You guys know what I look like Alice" Edward appeared from beside the fridge where the doorway had apparently been hidden. He stood there in nothing but a pair of black and red plaid boxers. I couldn't help but stare at his well muscled chest. I noted the thin line of hair that lead downwards from his navel. Realizing where it led, I blushed and averted my gaze from him entirely.

"_We_ may have but _Bella_ doesn't need to see!" Edward frowned and opened his mouth to reply when his gaze locked onto me. I shifted uncomfortably on my stool while Esme tutted humorously. Edward blinke at me for a moment before he grinned the she grin Alice had sported moments ago.

"Oh well. Nothing she hasn't seen before, right?"

He went about pouring the last bit of coffee into a mug, promptly ignoring the rest of us. I perposfully kept my gaze on anything but him.

Because he was actually quite attractive to me.

Too bad he was an ass.

--------*--------

**So there we have it. Over 3,000 words in this chapter! Whoo, I'm tired. But I still won't be able to sleep. But whatever. I hope you enjoy. And I appreciate reviews. If reviews die on my stories, I stop writing chapters for a while and move back to my other story, so if you'd rather me write more for this one rather than Going Green [which I'd love it if you read that too, but no pressure! :D], then just review and let me know. Ideas, comments, criticisms… anything goes so long as it's tasteful and helpful.**

**Check out my profile for images to do with this story and Going Green. I forget sometimes to mention them in these chapters so there's probably stuff there that you don't know about. But again, whatever :D**

**Stay well.**

**Well, well 'er' than **_**me**_** anyway :P**

**Cheers**

**Kellie.**


	5. Nomad

**AN: For those of you who are noticing the inconsistencies, read the bottom AN. For those of you with ideas, review and suggest them to me. For those of you who like this story and wish I would stop writing this so you can ACTUALLY start reading the damn chapter, I won't hold it against you if you skip this, but if you know I've given you permission then chances are that you've already read the whole AN.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**p.s. This chapter isn't BETAed because for some reason Tharsh hasn't been emailing back. I'm sure she's just busy and doesn't have much time tho. I'll let ya do the next one Tharsika :D**

After Edward returned t his room and Jasper went back upstairs to sleep, Alice insisted on showing me the house [which involved her tugging me around by my elbow until it was nearly out of its socket]. The house was beautiful. There was simply no other word for it. When I mentioned this to Alice she shrugged.

"Dad had some renovations done to this house before we moved in" she said it as if she's explained it a million times over "Personally, I think it lacks character though" I glanced around me. We stood in the middle of a very open lounge room with wooden flooring, leather couches and a standalone fireplace in the middle of it all. The west-side walls were actually windows looking out over the lake itself. I imagined how beautiful it would be right as the sun began to rise. But after I got past this sight, I began to take note of what Alice was saying. It was true, there was nothing out of place in this room. Everything looked as if it had been styled for a _Better Homes and Gardens_ magazine cover shot. There was nothing personal about it.

"Anyway, let's go upstairs" Alice pulled me up the glass stairwell to the loft-like second floor. We walked, or rather Alice dragged me, down a hallway, past several identical doors, one of which had a blank, black door hanger swinging gently from the door handle. I halted in front of that door, earning a tsk from Alice. She took note of my stare and snorted.

"That's Edward's room" she explained with a smirk "A black door hanger means 'I'm composing – enter at own risk'. But whatever-" She tugged at my arm again, urging me onwards. I glanced back at the closed door as I followed her.

"Composing?" I asked "As in music?" Alice laughed and halted mid step, turning to grin at me.

"_Yes_, Bella, _as in music_" Shaking her head in amusement, she reached beside her with her free hand and grasped the handle of another door, turning it and pushing the door open. Alice pushed me inside first, closing the door behind us. My eyes widened as I scanned the room, doing a full 360 degree turn. Alice's room was the most beautiful, and organised, room I'd ever seen. It was very light; the walls were baby pink and the carpet was an off white. A white-metal framed double bed sat in the far right hand corner of the room, parallel to an arch window with a white suede window-seat below it. The bed cover was pure white with tiny purple hearts printed on it. The pillows matched. On the floor was, and it caught and held my gaze for some time, lay a large, round, white plush rug with black spots markings, which oddly reminded me of a cow. It looked very, very soft. The bookshelf to the left, next to her computer, was white also, and all the books were sorted by the colours of their covers, which surprised me considering that most people sorted by title or personal preference. Alice was definitely not just a bouncy person. Her room screamed individuality.

"You like?" Alice asked from the doorway. I turned and grinned at her.

"It's beautiful Alice" I replied "I don't know how you keep it so tidy"

"Wanna know my secret?" she giggled "I spend most of my time in Jasper's room. Didn't you wonder why he's still sleeping?" I used my hand to stifle a girlish giggle that didn't befit me. Alice seemed pleased and walked forwards, taking both my hands in hers.

"I have a feeling we're going to be _great_ friends Bella" the way she said it, it made me believe her. It felt as if she couldn't be wrong about anything. She seemed so sure of herself. Of me. It made me wonder if I_ really_ belonged with these kinds of people though.

"Hey, you like The Last Goodnight?"

"Umm" Alice released me and walked over to the CD player which sat beside her bed and pressed play.

"I know, they're a little overdone and you can't listen to their songs for hours on end" she turned back and smiled at me as the first few notes of '_Pictures of You_' began to play "but in moderation their pretty good in my books"

**[I just listened to a random song in my itunes and used it. No symbolic reason behind this song so don't do your head in trying to think of stuff – this goes double for vce literature students ;p]**

"I suppose they aren't bad" I shrugged, trying to agree. I didn't really like that song at all. I was always behind the times in music according to my friend Jessica back home. I still preferred old to modern jazz stuff, or classical music. The most mainstream stuff I listened to was soul music like Colbie Colliat and even then I didn't listen to her very often. She was good, but I just preferred the classics.

"Each to their own I suppose" Alice pressed next on her CD player and a softer song I didn't recognise began to play.

**[get on YOUTUBE and look up **.com/watch?v=-eStrKU5Jnk **.it's not this song in the story but it's the sort of sound I imagine in this story]**

It didn't sound like mainstream music at all. Alice strolled over to her computer, a slight sway in her step from the tune, and took a seat. I nodded my head in approval.

"I like this Alice" I began "Which artist is this by?" Alice spun around in her chair, her left eyebrow cocked up high in curiosity.

"You like this?" She smirked "Really?"

"Yeah!" I walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, facing her "It's beautiful. What song is it?"

"It's one of Edwards" Alice turned around to her computer and switched it on. The screen blinked to life and she opened up her iTunes. "This is the sort of music he creates" I stood and walked over to her computer. She typed in her iTunes the keyword Cullen and songs popped up on the screen by the dozen.

"Wow" I gasped "He wrote all of those?"

"Mostly" Alice picked up a remote on her desk and pointed it to the CD player. The music stopped. "Sometimes both he and Jasper write stuff together, and sometimes Edward's friend does some vocals with him" she turned to me with a slightly forced smile "He doesn't know I have any of this though" I frowned at her and knelt beside her on the floor.

"Why's that?"

"He's very private about his music" Alice explained with the most serious tone I'd heard her use so far. She seemed to be pondering upon the topic "Jasper sneaks me the music behind his back. He only lets Jasper hear it. This isn't even everything he's written. He doesn't show him everything. He hides it all somewhere" Alice frowned a little "I don't know why he does it but he does"

"That's just a little odd" I replied, shaking my head "I mean, this is _really good _music!" A real smile came back to Alice's lips again and she went back to her bouncy self.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that, Bella. Oh! I have an idea!" Alice opened the drawer under her desk and extracted a blank CD and case "I'll do you a copy and you can have a listen!" My eyes widened and I stood up.

"Oh, I don't know Alice" I began "If he doesn't want other people to hear it then I really shouldn't be-"

"Chill Bella" Alice flicked her hand dismissively as she inserted the CD into the side of the monitor "Don't worry about it" Alice selected some songs and pressed 'burn'. Oh so slowly the progress bar moved. Alice drummed her nails on the desk impatiently "This may take a while"

"That's ok" I mumbled. We listened to a couple of songs that Jasper helped with for a while, all of which were good, before I began to feel thirsty "I might just go and get a drink Alice" Alice nodded and smiled at me.

"Sure. You remember the Way and everything right?" I nodded and she went back to her computer. I closed her bedroom door behind me and began to make my way down the hall. I passed Edward's door but noticed something different and backed up. The black hanger remained in place but the door was cracked open slightly. I frowned, and my curiosity got the better of me. I peeked through the crack and saw a large, glossy black piano sitting in front of a large window. It looked beautiful where it stood, like another set up photo. This house seemed to be beautiful in every aspect. I gently rested my hand on the door and pushed it open a little more. I didn't make a sound as more and more of the room was revealed to me. To the far left of the room sat a low black and white based, modern bed with white sheets. There was one black pillow that sat upon the top of a neatly folded black sheet in the middle of the bed. A connected white bedside table sat to the left of the bed with dangling white lights hanging above it. A single, white book sat upon the table. On the right side of the bed, a plain white set of drawers stood, with a full length mirror standing next to it. The walls were black and there was a tall, slim window between the bed and the drawers and another bigger window to the right of the mirror. The floor itself seemed to be white marble. It was very clean and shiny. A rectangular rug with horizontal cool-toned stripes was spread over the empty floor space between the piano and at bed. A simple computer and desk sat on the other side of the room. It was all so modern and organised and – impersonal.

"Anything interesting?" I spun around quickly, hand over my heart. I expected to see Edward standing before me. After all, the person who usually catches you doing something bad is usually the one who you don't want to know about it. So I was relieved when Jasper stood before me, hair sticking up in all directions and blinking sleepily at me.

"I was just-" I trailed off, unable to think of an excuse. Jasper chuckled and reached out to close the door.

"Edward really shouldn't leave his door open when we have guests in the house" He muttered good naturedly "It encourages curiosity. Edward doesn't like people in his room"

"You're not mad?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. I felt like I was 10 years old and my mum had just caught me stealing a biscuit before tea time.

"Why would I be mad?" One of Jasper's eyebrows shot up. I realised where Alice had picked it up from, or vice versa "It isn't my room, and you didn't know that you're not supposed to go in there"

I didn't mention that Alice had told me about the black door hanger. She'd probably mention it later on anyway.

"Well, sorry anyway" I muttered and turned back towards Alice's room. I didn't feel thirst anymore. I was halfway up the hall when a question came to mind.

"Jasper?" I began, turning back around "do you and Edward compose all that stuff from scratch?" Jasper frowned for a moment, then sighed and smiled in good humour.

"yeah" he replied "Yeah, we do" I nodded.

"It's very good"

"Thanks Bella" I turned again and went back into Alice's room. She turned in her seat.

"Find it ok?" I nodded in reply, leaving it up to Jasper to fill her in later. Alice turned to grab a CD and held it out for me "I've done you 20 tracks on here. I'll give you some more next time if you like them" I nodded and said ok. When I took the CD and Alice turned back to her computer, I checked the writing on the disk. It said "NOMAD" in big bold letters.

"Nomad?" I asked. Alice nodded and shut down her computer.

"Yep. So Edward doesn't suspect anything. He knows I'm a big fan of _Nomad_. Too bad he doesn't know he _is_ Nomad" she giggled and stood up "Let's go downstairs shall we?"

---*---

Edward gave me a ride home later in the day. He had to go to work in the main street, and I needed to go home, so Esme suggested that he drive me there. I didn't want to go home, but I knew that Charlie would already be on a rampage when I got home. Better not to make a bad situation worse. I was surprised at how coldly Edward was suddenly acting towards me though.

"What's that you've got there, Bella?" Edward asked flatly on the way home as he turned out of their driveway. I looked down at my hands. I was holding the CD Alice gave me.

"Oh, just some music Alice burnt for me"

"Nomad, eh?" Edward replied dully "Alice and Jasper are obsessed with him I swear. I've never heard him myself; Haven't really found time to get around to it"

I nodded in a non committal way. We were making small talk, and we both knew it. I didn't quite get him. On one level, he was Edward Cullen, the talented closet musician who acted all sensitive. On another level he was Edward Cullen, sprays we with lake water on the jetty and acts like a bastard towards me. It didn't really fit. It seemed like he had multiple personalities.

"So do you like being back in Wannabe?" Edward asked randomly.

"It's ok" I lied. Apart from the Cullens and the Hales, I didn't like this place one bit.

"You're lying" I stopped point blank and stared at him.

"What?"

"You're lying" Edward repeated without emotion "I _know_ you're lying. I assume that's why Charlie's been looking everywhere for you. Am I right?" I gapped at him. How did he know Charlie was looking everywhere for me if the others had no idea?

"How did you-?"

"Charlie called. I answered. I didn't tell him where you were" Edward pulled into the road leading towards Charlie's house "I assumed you didn't want Esme and Alice to know you'd taken off without permission"

"I don't need his permission to do _anything_!" I retorted hotly, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward grunted. He took a deep breath and spoke to me in a deep, warning-like tone.

"I like Charlie, Bella. He's helped me through a lot of shit in this town. Shit not even Esme, Alice or Carlisle know about. So I don't care about whatever reason you have for pissing him off. Just _stop it_" He stopped the car roughly in the driveway of Charlie's house "Give the man a break. He's a good guy" Gritting my teeth, I unbuckled my seatbelt and practically kicked open the door of his Jeep.

"You don't have a freaking clue about me Cullen!" I spat as I got out of the car "Not a freaking ioda of a clue! And Charlie? He's no bloody saint either!" I slammed the door of the car and stormed inside. The front door slammed loudly behind me.

"Bella!" Nora was sitting on the couch, staring at me with wide eyes "You're back!"

"Is that her?" Charlie boomed from upstairs. Nora's eyes flicked fearfully between me and the staircase where Charlie came into view. He was red in the face. I knew he was angry.

"You are in BIG trouble young lady!" he yelled as he stepped off the stairs and came to stand next to Nora, who cowered beside him "Where in the hell have you been?" I didn't want to get the Cullens into trouble [well, except for Mr. Up-himself] so I gave him a general answer that I knew would drive him up the wall.

"I've been out, Charlie" I spat "I don't have to go get your permission every time I want to go somewhere"

"Bella-" Nora began. Charlie cut her off immediately.

"Don't you talk to me that way, Isabella Swan" he snapped "I'm you're _father_!"

"That's funny" I scoffed with menace "Because you don't act like it!" He went even redder. I'd never seen him this angry before. But I wasn't afraid. I was too angry to be afraid.

"Stop that!" Charlie growled. I smirked cruelly at him, although tears prickled behind my eyes.

"Stop what Charlie?" I sneered "Didn't you always teach me to tell the truth?"

"Bella, please" Nora interjected pleadingly, looking behind me. I went on.

"It's actually kind of ironic actually Charlie" I laughed as if I were crazy. And truth be told, I wasn't entirely sane right now "Because the one thing you tried to teach me was honesty. Yet you have to be the most dishonest piece of crap I know! Fucking hell, you couldn't even man up enough to tell mum!"

"That's enough!" Nora stood up as she yelled this. Silence fell upon us. Nora took a deep breath and spoke in a shaky voice "Hello, Edward dear. How can we help you?" I froze, and turned around slowly to see Edward standing in the doorway with my CD in his hand. His gaze flickered between me and Charlie before returning to Nora.

"I- I- Bella left this in my car"

"You were at the Cullen's all along?" Charlie asked, frowning at Edward. I wiped my tears on the sleeve of Alice's jumper and walked over to Edward to grab the CD. I met his gaze with stubborn determination.

"What's going on?" he asked, shocked. I swallowed the bile built up in my throat from the fight.

"We're far from perfect here, Cullen" I hissed "Maybe you should ask your hero why he didn't tell me about the baby" Edward frowned and looked up at Charlie.

"I thought you said that she was thrilled about it?" Charlie said nothing. Nora came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Come on Bella" she muttered gently "Let's go upstairs"

I felt so exhausted; so utterly, physically exhausted. I let Nora lead me upstairs. I didn't protest as she ran me a hot bath and washed my hair. We didn't talk for a long time, both of us so deep in our own thoughts that communication didn't seem necessary. I didn't know what she was thinking about as she towel dried my hair and ran a brush through it, but I was thinking about how screwed up my family life was. My father was a liar, my mother was a liar, and chances are that I'll end up the same. But despite Nora's swollen, pregnant belly, I couldn't bring myself to resent her like I didn't my parent at this time. I couldn't even bring myself to hate her for sleeping with my father when he and Renee were still married. At least not right now, because I was in a sticky, emotional situation and she was the closest thing I had to a parent I could trust. It must have been getting late in the afternoon, because Nora dressed me in some pink, silk pyjamas. I'd lost track of time as I'd sunk further and further into my own head. Nora took me to her room and sat me down on the bed. She awkwardly sat behind me and pulled me back against her, resting my head on her stomach.

This was when the tears came. And they didn't stop for a long, long time.

---*---

**AN: Hi guys. Sorry about not updating. Year 12 is freaking hard. Lols, but enough with my excuses. I've been going through my story because there are some inconsistencies, like Nora's age and Bella's recollection [in terms of the years etc.] If you spot any or notice this, don't worry, I already know. I just don't have the time to rewrite this stuff ok? Just ignore them. They're not vital to the plot at all. I promise. Just go with it ;p**

**Reviews are very much appreciated, so thankyou to those of you who have encouraged me to keep writing so it doesn't feel like a waste of my valuable study time :D Also, thankyou to Tharsika, my BETA, once again for putting up with my excuses and inconsistent updates, and sorry I uploaded this before you BETAed it. **

**Suggestions for the story are loved as well. I sort of have the plot mapped out but I love to tweak things here and there, so input is encouraged. Anywho, I'll stop jabbering on. Hopefully, if you guys liked the extra-long-for-my-writing chappy, you might review *wink wink* LolZ.**

**Love you all!**

**Kellie**

**xox**


	6. Not My Father

**AN: Ok, so no one kill me. I meant this as a light sort of story, but I warn you now that there are going to be dark, angst filled scenes as we continue further into the dark abyss that is the plot of this story [an who says and I can't write anything good! Lol, actually, I'm pretty sure I picked this up off someone else]. Anyway, just be warned. It will lighten up hopefully, but poor Bella is very troubled, so don't expect her to magically be happy all of a sudden [like some stories cough cough – lol nah just kdn].**

**I don't do that unless it has a purpose.**

**Have fun reading, because I had fun writing it.**

**Kellie.**

**Xox**

---*---

Dreams, I've been told, often give you in insight as to what your subconscious is trying to tell you. People all around the world analyse their dreams in hope of finding a deep and meaningful message encoded in their mental projections.

I myself don't believe in any of that crap. However, my dream last night shook me to the core. It was so surreal, yet it felt as if it had happened.

_I sat on the edge of my bed, staring out the window. A slightly blue-green light poured in through the glass. The light cast an odd shadow upon me, which I noted via the vanity reflection in my peripheral vision._

_I didn't recognise myself._

_I pressed my palm to my cheek, testing my reflection, daring it to remain motionless. The vanity reflection mirrored my action, delicately putting her palm to her cheek, staring at me blankly. I lowered my hand. So did she._

_For the briefest of moment, a shadow flickered across my reflection, and I saw red in her eyes. Hatred. Regret. Guilt._

_Secrets._

_And just as briefly had it been there it disappeared again._

_My reflection moved. I didn't. Without breaking her gaze on me, she reached behind her, her hand out of sight. When she bought it back into view, she held a small box with a lock on it. A heart shaped lock. She raised her eyebrow at me, and suddenly a hammer appeared from o where in her other hand. _

_I watched, transfixed as my reflection stood with deliberate slowness and stepped towards the barrier that was the mirror. Without my consent, my feet moved me towards the vanity, stopping directly in front of it._

_My reflection held out the box and the hammer to me. An offer. She stared into my eyes, never blinking or wavering her gaze for a second. I raised my hands o take the box and hammer._

_The mirror stopped me. As I'd reached forward, my knuckled came into contact with the dusty surface, leaving small smudges on the surface from my skin. My reflection looked at me expectantly; with hope. I didn't respond. I didn't know how to help her._

_She sighed heavily, shoulders sagging low. Shaking her head, my reflection sat the box on the bench of the vanity with the lock facing me. She toyed with the metal heart, glancing up at me constantly, as if to ask for my understanding._

_She raised the hammer, hesitating for a moment to look at me. Her lips parted and she spoke so clearly that I couldn't even pretend not to have heard her._

"_Forgive me"_

_The heart lock smashed in two._

And then I woke up.

---*---

Renee hadn't replied by text. She hadn't even called my phone. I didn't know whether to feel relieved by this or angered, but I chose not to dwell on it for two long. I had other problems this morning. When I was dressed, I made a slow decent down the stair, bracing myself for more yelling, and possibly even threats of a psychologist or anger management. However it never came. Charlie was nowhere to be seen. I quickly glanced at my watch. It wasn't even 9 o'clock. Charlie wouldn't be at work, if he was even supposed to work today. So it was odd that he wasn't down here. I craned my neck and looked behind me. Nope, he wasn't up the stairs-

"He's not here" I spun around, almost losing my footing and pressing a hand to my thumping heart. Nora sat on the couch in a pure white dressing gown, a cup of tea in her hands. I don't know how I hadn't seen her sitting there, staring at the off television while stirring her tea. She was quite noticeable now I thought about it.

"Who? Charlie?" I asked "Then where is he?" Nora shrugged and sipped her tea.

"Best guess? Phoenix" I frowned at her.

"Why would he go to Phoenix?" Nora didn't reply at all. She seemed hollow. Empty; Nothing but a pretty, pregnant shell. She actually reminded me of something, but I couldn't pinpoint what. I hurried over and sat beside her, a little worried now.

"He didn't leave a note?" I asked "A message on the answering machine? Anything?" Nora shook her head slowly, staring past me without really seeing anything.

"No" She blinked and a single tear ran down her cheek, catching on her slightly parted lips. Without thinking, I reached forward and wiped it away. Nora seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She shook her head and gave me a convincing yet forced smile.

"He'll be back" she assured me in an optimistic tone "Just wait" I didn't argue, because as Nora stood, patting my knee supportively as she did so, and waddled over to the kitchen. I suddenly knew who she reminded me of.

Renee.

---*---

"_Dad? Mum?" my bag slipped through my fingers and fell to the floor. I barely noticed it. I watched mum warily. She sat on the arm of the old arm chair by the stairs, a cigarette held loosely between her middle and index finger. She stared straight out the window, making no acknowledgement that I'd even arrived until she spoke in a low, toneless voice._

"_Dad's not here, Bella" she took a drag and blew the smoke out slowly, lazily "He's gone"_

"_Gone?"_

"_Yes, gone Bella" Mum looked at me now. For the first time since I arrived, I saw pain register on her face. She took another drag "He's run off with her" Of course I knew exactly who she meant. But mum didn't know that I knew. So I masked my acceptance of the situation with a look of confusion._

"_Who?" I asked. Mum shrugged._

"_Who knows Bella. Who knows" I breathed a silent sigh of relief. She didn't know._

"_Mum?"_

"_Yes Bella?"_

"_Are you ok?" Mum looked at me. She just kept looking at me for a long time. Then, finally, she spoke._

"_Oh, I'm fine Bella" she smiled at me, whether it was real or not I couldn't tell. But it was a smile none the less "Don't worry love. He'll be back" She stood up, pressing her cigarette down hard into the ashtray on the coffee table. She smiled brightly at me now "They always come back" Mum walked up the stairs without another word. I pondered her last comment for a long time. They always come back._

_The question was - did mum and I actually want him back?_

_The answer? No. We didn't._

---*---

I needed a break away from that house. I couldn't breathe in there. Every second I felt like I was being smothered by guilt. So I walked to the main street. I don't know how long it took. But it was long enough for me to allow anger to fester in my mind.

Charlie was gone. I myself didn't really care. He'd done it before to me. But how could he do that again to Nora? She was carrying his baby for fuck's sake! There was no excuse for doing that.

Nora was sure he'd come back tonight. I knew better though.

He wouldn't be back any time soon - if he came back at all. He was very good at taking off when things got too tough.

The main street was rather busy. I weaved through the cheerful crowd, not really paying them any attention. I needed to sit down. I spotted a chair and headed for it. I needed to vent. I needed Jessica.

"Talk to me" her voice through my phone made me sigh in relief.

"Hi Jessica" I breathed "It's me"

"Oh, hello Bella" she replied cheerfully "What's up? How's Whereabe"

"_Wannabe_"

"Same difference" I heard the squishing noise of chewing gum from her end of the line. I wrinkled my nose.

"Anyway – this place is killing me Jess"

"That sounds a little melodramatic" Jessica laughed. My eyebrows went up. Way up. _I_ was being melodramatic? This coming from the girl who refused to shop at MYER anymore because she couldn't get discount for being a regular shopper.

"It's not really Jess" I replied a little defensively "Everything's screwing up"

"Uh huh" I paused. Was she even listening to me?

"Nora's pregnant"

"Yep"

"Charlie's taken off"

"Oh, ok"

"There's an asshole neighbour who verbally abuses me" No answer. "JESS!"

"What?" She exclaimed suddenly out of surprise.

"Were you even listening to me?" I hissed.

"Of course I was" She retorted. I might have almost believed her if she hadn't added "Just say your sorry or something – jeez, have a bitch Bella! Are you on your rags or something?"

"Oh, very elegant, Jess"

"Pft, _whatevs_" she laughed "Looks Bells, I gotta go"

"But Jess-"

"Seriously, I gotta go. Lauren's starting her shit again about some guy saying she's slept with him or some crap – and unless I sought it out she'll be bitching all week"

"I guess" I replied glumly. Truth be known, Lauren probably _did_ sleep with the guy. That's the kind of person she was. I'd never say that to Jess though. I'm not stupid – or suicidal.

"Anyway, tata Bella. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok" I heard Lauren in the background shrieking at someone, using words that would make a heavy metal band cringe. I hung up and closed my phone, holding it in my hands on my lap. I just stared at it. I really needed to vent right now. I needed to yell and scream. I needed – I needed – I needed a sketch book.

I stood up and searched the street for the little store that was here when I was young. I remembered that I stood beside the hairdressers, so I headed in that general direction. I found that it was still here. The bell above the door rang when I entered. It was just as I remembered. The Wannabe art studio. It looked more like an old fashioned library than an art store with its wooden panelling and shelving and so on. The smell of old books and wood and paint mingled together in the air. I took a greedy intake of breath and approached the counter where a boy – about my age – was bent over a heavy, dusty book with his back to me. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me?" I began "Um, I was just wondering if – " I stopped as he turned around. Standing before me was Edward with a pair of black glasses on, holding the vast book in his hand. He stared at me in surprise.

"Oh, hi" he began. I stood there, uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. My weight shifted from foot to foot in the silence. "Um, what did you need?" Edward took off his glasses and set them on the counter between us. I stared down at them.

"I didn't know you needed glasses" small talk was good, I decided. It melts the ice.

"Um, yeah" Edward shrugged "Only for reading though. The writing in this book is pretty small"

"Oh"

"Look, um" Edward leant forward towards me, his elbows resting on the wooden counter "I just wanted to say sorry - about what I said yesterday. It was out of line"

"Yeah" I agreed with a mildly cool tone "It was actually"

"I know" Edward sighed and rubbed his face with one of his palms "I really am sorry. I didn't know that Charlie didn't tell you about Nora"

"Neither did my mum" added quietly with a fraction of anger in my tone. Edward met my gaze and offered a slight smile.

"Parents can suck sometimes" He was offering me a truce. So I took it.

"Yes, they can"

"I have to say though" Edward laughed lightly "I really didn't know how you could possibly be mad at Charlie at first"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Bella, I know he lied to you and all, but apart from that, he's a pretty decent guy"

"Is that so?"

"Come on Bella" Edward's tone went suddenly from light and friendly to defensive "Everyone lies, you can't hold it against him forever"

"Who says that's the only reason I hate him?"

"Hate's a little too strong of a word isn't it?"

"No. On the contrary, it's an understatement of my feelings towards that bastard"

"He's a good man, Bella" Edward pressed his palms down onto the counter top, looming over me "So he lied about the baby, big deal! Maybe this_ is why_!"

"What are you implying, Cullen?"

"Oh, I'm not implying, Bella. I'm _saying_ that your being melodramatic may be the reason he lied to you"

"I'm so sick of people using that word today!" I spat "And by the way, he wasn't lying because of a possible overreaction, which I'm not! No, he was lying because he's too much of a coward to tell the truth about anything even remotely hard-"

"How can you even talk about him like that?" Edward exclaimed "He's your dad!"

"He hasn't been my _dad_ for years" I retorted with an unladylike snort "Not since he pulled an MIA on mum and me"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm TALKING about-"

"BELLA!" a pair of slender, yet strong arms wrapped around me in a bone crushing hug. I titled my head to see Alice's black hair in my face. She released me after a while and beamed at me from a few feet away.

"How are you?" She asked "What are you doing here? And why is my oh-so-rude brother raising his voice at you – which goes against what Esme taught you" She poked her tongue out at Edward at the end of this sentence. He didn't smile. He kept looking at me with a confused yet stony expression. Alice was either oblivious to the tension between me and Edward – or she was a very good actress.

"Nothing" I replied quickly, glaring at Edward "I was just leaving"

"Aw" Alice pouted "I was going to ask you if you wanted to come over to our house for a while today. We're celebrating Jasper's 19th today!"

"She won't want to come" Edward said coldly "She hardly looks like a party person"

"How do _you _know who I am, Cullen?" I spat, forgetting Alice for a moment "Mr. Mood-swings-every-five-minutes!"

"Oh, funny! Shall I call you Mrs. _Look-who's-talking_!?!"

"Whoa!" Alice stepped between us, wide eyed and panicky, laughing nervously "Calm down you two! Um, so – what do you think Bella?" I looked up at Edward who glared at me. I smirked and flipped him off under Alice's arm, where she couldn't see it.

"Sounds great" I replied with a sickly sweet voice. I looked to Alice with a smile "I'll be there. What time?"

"7:30PM" she replied with a giggle "Ok, great! I'll see you there then!" she turned to Edward "I just wanted to tell you that Esme's planning on throwing us a 19th birthday party too, whether you like it or not"

"_Your_ birthday?" I asked.

"Yeah" Alice beamed "It's coming up fast! You should come"

"Why not"

"It's a couple of weeks yet, but it'll be great! So long as we don't make a HUGE mess like last time"

"Ok, cool. By the way, I listened to 'Nomad'" Alice's eyes lit up and Edward groaned.

"Really?" she giggled "What did you think?" I'd listened to it this morning before I checked my phone. In truth it wasn't half bad. But I didn't feel like saying that.

"Well, the impression I got is that the guy writes music about emotions he doesn't really feel" Alice frowned.

"Really?" she asked. I smirked and nodded, glancing at Edward.

"Yes. I mean, one of the songs is about hiding the true you- I think this guy is a classic example of 'what you see is what you get'!" Alice got my drift and glanced at Edward. She rolled her eyes.

"He isn't that bad Bella" she insisted with a smile "Once you get to know him, I'm sure you'll come to like him"

"I'm not so sure about that, Alice"

"You've just had a bad encounter with him. If you'd known him as long as Jasper and I have, you'd like him. He has a good side too!"

"Jeez, why don't you both just marry the guy, Alice" Edward scoffed, returning to his book "Sounds like admiration turned obsession to me"

"You know Edward, I think you'd have a lot in common with this guy" I smiled "He's an arrogant bastard too" I turned away from his shocked expression and smiled at Alice.

"I'll see you later on at your house then?" Alice nodded.

"Sure thing! You can come over early if you want - to get ready" I nodded.

"Sure" I said "Why not! I don't really have much to wear anyway"

"Told you" Edward muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't exactly bring my ball gowns to Wannabe with me, asshole"

"Whatever bitch" he muttered and went back to ignoring me. I gave a frustrate sigh.

"Anyway, I'll see you later" Alice smiled.

"Ok, bye Bella!" As I walked our the door I heard Edward yelp in pain and Alice yelling

"Why do you have to chase off all my new friends? Do you hate me Edward? Do you want me to be miserable?" to which he replied

"Yes, that's exactly right. Now – GET OFF OF ME!"

Siblings, I find are weird. And now I'm about to get one. Bloody hell!

**I have the end of this story written YAY!! It's not a super long one but it's not short either so I've got a couple more chapters up my sleeve yet.**

**I was actually slightly disappointed with the review count, but thankyou to those who did review. I really appreciate you guys, you know who you are ;p.**

**And thanks to Tharsh my BETA. She loved this chapter, so hopefully you guys will too :D.**

**SPOILER: the last chapter is almost 9000 words long!!! Lol I'm gonna be mean and say that maybe – I might just cut it down into instalments lol. Also, I am considering changing the rating *again*. Sorry, but I think it might be better to put it as M. Not necessarily for smut though! But it's just a thought so far :D**

**REVIEW!! :D Love ya all. Thankyou for reading!**

**Kellie**

**xox**


	7. They WERE off the rack

**AN: Ok, so I do realise that I haven't updated much recently, and I also realise that this chapter isn't as long, but I wanted t give you guys what I had done so far. I know exactly what I'm doing for the next few chapters, so they are getting written quite quickly. It's just working around – well – everything. And I'm in the crappest of crap moods right now, and this cheers me up a lil. It's nt BETAd cause Tharsh hasn't replied for days, so I assume she's busy. Sorry Tharsh, I just needed to post it and chill out.**

**Let me know what you think if you could. Thankyou.**

**Kellie.**

I realised as soon as I'd left that I did not get the sketchbook I'd initially gone in for. _Stupid_ Edward Cullen and his _stupid_ talent of annoying the hell out of me! All I wanted to do right now was draw something. Yeah, you heard me. Draw. I hadn't drawn anything in weeks and suddenly I really needed to. It helped me vent. You can often tell how I'm feeling by noting the way in which I draw. Or so I'm told by my art teacher. And my old anger management therapist. Maybe I should start seeing him again when – if – I go back to Renee. I'm sure he'd have a field day with the whole 'I-wanna-stab-Edward-Cullen's-eye-out-with-a-fork' feeling that's going on right now. SO without my source of venting, I decided to turn go home, knowing that what was awaiting me there was probably no better than being here.

But I was surprised when I got back. Nora was in a perfectly normal mood again, and I wasn't sure why. I asked if Charlie had called, unsure of whether I wanted the answer to be a _yes _or _no_. She said he hadn't without even hesitating. She stood over at the kettle, waiting patiently for it to boil.

"Nora, why don't you sit down" I suggested when her hand began massaging her lower back "I can do this for you"

"No, that's ok Bella" Nora waved away my offer light heartedly, smiling at me. I felt bad. And slightly mad again. I felt bad because I shouldn't be letting her do this sort of stuff when she was _that_ heavily pregnant. And I felt mad because Charlie shouldn't either.

"Seriously, Nora" Walked over and gently pushed on her back, steering her towards the counter chair "Just sit down. I'll do it"

"Oh, Bella" Nora rolled her eyes as she sat down "I don't need to be waited upon. I'm fine"

"You'd have been singing a different tune a few hours later" I muttered, turning to the kettle. Nora uttered a soft thank you and an oddly comfortable silence fell over us. I glanced at her through the hair that had fallen over my shoulder. She was smiling down at the countertop, hands clasped in front of her in an elegant way.

"How can you be so cheery?" I suddenly asked as the kettle popped. Nora frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have no reason to be happy really" no emotion came out with those words. They were spoken in a monotone that annoyed even me. In fact, it pissed me off.

"Of course I do, Bella" Nora chuckled lightly.

"No" I responded in monotone again "You don't. You have to look after me – I'm not even your kid – Charlie's gone and left you alone, and you're just about ready to drop but have to do everything yourself. Did I miss something?"

"First of all" Nora began calmly "You're independent. You look after yourself, Bella, whether I like it or not. Secondly, I'm not alone. _You're_ here with me. You're all the company I need"

"I'm not even here most of the time!" _finally_, some emotion decides to show itself! It was a little bit of frustration mixed with disbelief as I handed Nora a cup of tea. She sipped it and looked up at me through blonde eyelashes.

"You don't need to be _in the house_ to keep me company, Bella. Just knowing your things are in the room upstairs and that I see you morning and night are enough for me. Just your being in Wannabe keeps me content". I hesitated.

"What about when I leave Wannabe?" whispered, turning to look right into her eyes "What happens then?" Her smile faltered a little. Just a little.

"Do you want to go home, then?" She asked quietly, clearly trying not to show her disappointment.

"I don't know" I said honestly "I – I don't think I do. But it's an inevitability, Nora. It's going to happen"

"It doesn't have to, Bella" I froze up. What?

"I'm sorry?" I asked. Nora inhaled nervously and offered me an uncertain smile.

"What I mean is that you don't have to just – leave – Bella" Nora reached out with her free hand and gently grasped mine "You could – stay – if you wanted to"

"I don't understand".

""Just think about it for a while, Bella" Nora pleaded with an almost irresistible expression "You don't have to make a quick-sudden decision right here and now. I'm just saying that it _is_ an option for you, and that the offer's there – if you want it" Nora stood up and put her now empty cup into the sink before kissing my cheek and waddling over to the stairs where she disappearing from sight.

---*---

As it turns out, Charlie's car was still in the garage. When I asked Nora she just shrugged and told me that he must have took the new car.

"I didn't even know you had a new car" I said, frowning "Why does Charlie use the old wagon if he has a new car?" Nora smiled.

"He has his car, I have mine"

"So he's using your car!?!" Nora turned from the sink to face me fully, leaning back a little to push out her stomach. She swept a hand over it in a 'duh' like gesture.

"I'm not exactly going to need it, Bella" she chuckled in good humour and just like that, the conversation was over. I grabbed the keys to the wagon, finding them in the drawer of the table beside the door. I shouted out where I was going to Nora, who told me to have fun without really listening. By this point she was too busy with her TV show. The car started easy and I gripped the steering wheel tightly, slowly backing out of the garage and spinning the car in the direction of the Cullen house.

---*---

Pulling up to the house, I was starting to feel nervous. Not because I didn't want to be her or because I'd left Nora all alone, but because I was a little afraid of proving Arse-ward Cullen correct. Maybe parties were done differently here than they were in Phoenix. I didn't go to many, but I had witnessed enough to know that the attending crowd would influence the type of party it turned out to be. As I closed the car door behind me, wondering whether or not there would be a lot of alcohol tonight, the front door of the house swung open revealing a very beautiful and very intimidating Rosalie. She smiled at me, her lips forming an amused pucker.

"I wondered when you'd get here" she chuckled and beckoned me forth. I slowly walked towards her, but checked my phone for the time. Surely I wasn't late – no. I wasn't late at all. I was early.

"I'm not meant to be here for another 10 minutes" I told Rosalie with a frown of confusion. She rolled her eyes and pointed upwards.

"Alice's watch runs a lot faster than the average sane person's" I glanced up in time to see the curtains of Alice's room wiggle, as if they'd fallen back into place after being held aside. I smiled despite myself. My gaze returned to Rosalie. I followed her into the house where she took my wrinkled rain coat. Even in the car I has been freezing my arse off. I missed the warmth of Phoenix so much. Rosalie hung up my coat on the rack beside the door and steered me towards the stairs, her arm around my shoulders.

"10 bucks says we won't make it down the hallway" I chuckled at first but when I came to stand at the top of the stairs, I realised that she hadn't been joking. The force of Alice's body slamming into mine might have knocked me back down the stairs had Rosalie not caught me by my shirt collar; An act which I appreciated, despite the fact that she was choking me a little.

"Remember what we talked about, Alice" Rosalie sighed "She's not used to your death hugs like us. She's breakable" Alice let me go from her embrace at this and dragged me down the hall and into her room without a word. Well, without an intelligible word anyway. She _was_ talking, I just couldn't understand what she was saying. The girl spoke at about a million miles an hour!

"Breath Alice!" Rosalie yelled from the hall, the end of it muffled by the slam of Alice's door. I laughed in disbelief, watching Alice take a deep breath and exhale it slowly. She grinned at me.

"Trust me?" She asked. With my shrug and smile as an answer she _gently_ took my wrist and sat me down at the end of her bed whilst she wandered over to her wardrobe. She took out two dresses, each beautiful and tony, and held them out towards me, the hangers balancing on her index fingers. The dresses hung elegantly, obviously designer pieces. Hell, I could see the tags were still on them. I was glad I couldn't see the prices. One was a pretty black halter with a white neck ribbon, the other a dark blue strapless with a ruffles bottom.

"Nice" I commented positively "Which are you going to wear tonight?" Alice giggled girlishly.

"I've already got my dress Bella" She nodded her head towards the slinky black dress handing on the back of her door. She took on smile that looked more innocent than she actually was "These dresses are for you-"

"No way" Her lips turned into a pout.

"Why not?" she cried like a child "They'd look nice on you"

"Alice!" I stood up and reached out to grab the tags, lifting them in front og Alice's eyes "They're brand-_freaking_-new-"

"They'd still _look god_ on you"

"-Absolutely _not_!"

"Please?"

"No! Alice don't you have something you've worn before, or at least something a little more – off the rack?"

"These _were _off a rack" Alice beamed as I began rummaging through her closet .

"A very nice _designer_ rack I take it?"

"Oh come on Bella" Alice hung the dresses up and too my hands in hers, gazing at me with pleasing eyes through dark lashes "I went through all the trouble of finding them for you tonight, and you won't even wear them. They'll look so much better on you than my other stuff. I promise!"

"I very much doubt it Alice" I replied glumly, wishing she'd just pass me a used dress from target or something – if she even _owned_ something from target.

"Just try them on Bella. Just _try_! Please?" I rolled my eyes at her, not wanting to give in but finding her pouting too hard to deny.

"Oh, fine, FINE!" I ripped them out of the closet and shook them in front of Alice's face "I'll try the damn things on!" Alice's pout disappeared and I realised that it had all been a well executed act.

"Awesome. I'm going to go get my straightener and curler from Rosalie. I'll be right back!" She was gone before could even get a word out.

---*---

Alice was gone for more than a few minutes as it turned out, which was annoying seeing as I needed her to zip up the back part of the strapless. It was too tight fitted to zip up at the front then twist around – I was afraid I'd rip the silken material, so I was stuck with the damn thing half zipped up while I held the bust area to my chest. I'd taken the straps of my bra off so that they wouldn't show. I stared at myself in the mirror, feeling like an idiot. I looked stupid. I'd never worn designer clothes in my life – so it looked out of place on me. I turned away from my offending reflection with a huff and grabbed my phone from Alice's bed. I faced the window, scrolling through my text messages, deciding that I might as well empty out my inbox while I waited. Finally the door opened behind me and Alice came back in silently.

"Oh good, your back" I called, still looking at my phone "Can you zip this monstrosity up? I can't reach the damn thing. I don't know why you've got me wearing this stupid dress though. It looks crap on me-" A cold hand rested on my back while another quickly and expertly zipped up the back on the dress. Soft lips pressed against my earlobe, breathing warmth down my neck.

"Oh I don't know – I think blue looks lovely on you" I spun around quicker than I ever had in my life, pressing my hands to my mouth to stifle a surprised yelp. Edward, who I'd initially thought was Alice, stood before me grinning like a chesher cat.

"What the hell!?!" I cried out – more humiliated than angry "Why didn't you say it was you?"

"You didn't ask" Edward shrugged, taking a seat on Alice's bed "Besides, I doubt you would have cared anyway"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said hotly "Are you implying I'm a hussy?"

"Now you're just putting words in my mouth"

"Get out!" I yelled, reaching for my jacket and shoving my arms into it, eager to cover up as much flesh as I could.

"This happens to be my house, Swan" Edward whispered tauntingly "So I think I'll just stick around; you know – enjoy the view" My jaw dropped. Was he _effing serious_!?!

"Effing pervert!" I hissed, turning my back on him "If you're gonna sit there and stare you could at least have the decency to shut your mouth and stop making comments that could have you charged for sexual harassment!"

"That of course coming from the cheif's daughter"

"Do you have foot-in-mouth or something?" I cried in frustration, turning to glare at him "I said shut up!"

"Actually, you said _shut your mouth and stop_-"

"What is going ON in here?" Alice, my saviour, called from the now open doorway. I sighed and pointed an accusing finger in Edwards direction.

"Your pervert of a brother came in while I was changing"

"Well isn't that out of context" Edward chuckled, standing up and draping an arm over my shoulders. I cringed under its weight "As I recall, you _asked_ me to zip up your dress-"

"-Because I thought you were _Alice_!"

"That's it! Enough!"Alice interrupted. I threw off Edward's arm and put a few meters distance between us. Had I not, I swear Alice's window would have had an Edward shaped hole in it – and I didn't really feel like paying out to replace the glass. Alice rolled her eyes and began pushing her brother towards the door by shoving his back "Get out Edward. You know the rules!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm not allowed in here. He chuckled and planted his feet in the floor, halting any further movement "But how many times have I caught you in _my _room rummaging around? Or in Jasper's room – when you're not supposed to be in there? Hmm?" Alice huffed and turned her attention back to me, remembering that I was in her dress.

"That looks so pretty on you, Bella! Doesn't it look pretty Edward?"

"No comment"

"Oh, _now_ you have no comment" I hissed under my breath before addressing Alice "Seriously Alice, don't you have something from a regular retail store? Say – target? Or even Myer?-"

"-_Alice_ owning stuff from target or myer?" Edward laughed without restraint from his position beside the door "You've got to be joking"

"That's it! Time for you to go mister!" Alice snapped, pointing to the door "Otherwise I'll tell dad that you were harassing Bella"

"Stooped to lying have we?"

"But you _were_ harassing me!"

"It was consensual as I recall"

"Get out, get out, get _out_!" Alice summoned up all her strength and shoved him out into the hall, slamming the door behind him and locking it" I stuck up my finger to the door, as if he could see the gesture.

"What was he even doing in here?" I hissed "And what's with the 180 degree mood swing? He hated me a couple of hours ago". I didn't mention that the feeling was mutual. Alice shrugged and laughed light heartedly.

"Who knows. He's a guy Bella. They don't make sense most of the time. Now-" A curler and straightener seemed to materialise in her hands "Curls or straight Bella?"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. The new chapter will come soon hopefully. Reviews speed up the process though. I don't hold chaps for ransom tho – reviews just encourage me to write more. I hope you guys enjoyed the comic relief from all the angst. I think the next few chapters will mostly be funny [if you CAN call anything I write funny – thanks to those who did but seriously, lol, I'm not that funny in my writing at all]. If ya wanna discuss the story or any of my others then just drop me a line. I'm more than happy to answer your analytical questions **

**Singme2sleep**

**[Kellie]**

**xox**


	8. I Adore Hate Sex

**AN: Be warned – it's not a LONG update. But more will come – it's been started [runs and hides in a friggin' DEEP HOLE].**

---*---

It's a long story as to how I got from A to B – A being the beginning of the party to B being Edward and me sitting in the laundry, clad in white dressing gowns and waiting for our clothes to dry. Yeah, I know.

It kind of happened really quickly. Most of the party was a complete blur of music and dancing – with the occasional display of PDA. Not too much though seeing as most of the teens here were actually related to the Cullens or Hales. It was rather embarrassing however that most people I talked to knew that I wasn't related. When I asked I got a simple "you just don't – resemble – any of them". I could take this as a good thing or a bad thing. Or I could ignore it. For the time being, I chose the latter.

Alice was wasted by 9:30. I smirked at the way she clung onto Jasper's arm, complimenting him on his "pretty eyes" or promising him that he was going to "love his birthday surprise", then adding a not-as-subtle-as-she-thought wink at the end. Jasper took it all pretty well, laughing with me and holding her close all night. I noticed that he was nursing the same can of beer he'd had all night. It didn't even look like he'd drank anything. It made me wonder if he actually drank.

After a while, I started to get kind of uncomfortable. I didn't really know anyone else here and Alice being – well... drunk – kind of hindered my good time. Maybe I wasn't really a party person. At least – I wasn't a fan of Wannabe parties. I decided to use Alice as my escape. It would e the responsible thing to do – for both of us.

"I'm going to put Alice to bed, Jasper" I yelled over the music, prying Alice's fingers off his arm. He nodded down at me with a smile.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. I'll go and check on her later. She's bound to be needing help to get to the bathroom later"

"Bu-i-don-wanna-go-ta-bed-Jazzzzperr" Alice slurred, batting her eyelashes up at him. He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be up there soon ok?"

"Kay"

Getting her to her room proved easy. It was even easier to get her to sleep. Well, it was after I promised that Jasper was on his way up. She slept like a log after that.

An hour passed and the music wasn't quietening down. I called Nora and left a message that I was DEFINATELY staying over tonight in case Alice needed to use the bathroom earlier than expected, which was a good thing because as soon as I hung up the phone, Alice jerked awake and pressed he hand to her mouth.

"Oh, God, Alice" I moaned, holding her up and hurrying her down the hall and into the bathroom where I held her hair back as she threw up the night's beverages.

"She never could handle her alcohol"

Jasper. My friggin life saver.

---*---

Jasper took over Alice. He ordered me to go outside and have some fun. He also added that since he's the birthday boy – I had to do what he said. To this Alice added in

"Does that mean I have to do what you say Jazzy? I'll be a good girl for the birthday boy"

Yeah. I chose this moment to take my leave. But when I wandered down stairs, most people had moved out of the house and into the back yard where there was a small pool that I had never noticed before. There were so many people gathered around it that I could barely see it. But it was there. I found Rosalie and Emmett were there. Emmett had grabbed her and pulled her in and she was yelling at him for messing up her hair. A smile tugged at my lips.

"Rosalie!" I called out. She turned and saw me, smiling in relief and halting her rampage.

"Bella!" I extended my hand to her as she swum over.

"Need a hand?"

"God yes" I pulled her out of the pool. Her dress, unfortunately, was white and the water had rendering it now rather transparent. I pointed it out but she shrugged.

"I'm not worried about that. He should be though" Emmett laughed from in the water.

"Come on Rose!" he held his hands up in defeat "It was just a joke"

"Well, we'll see if you're still laughing when I get through with you tonight" With a smirk in my direction, she walked off towards the house. Emmett cried out in victory and punched his fist in the air.

"Yes!" He hurriedly swam to the edge and got out.

"Huh?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Thanks for the kindling Bells" he patted my shoulder "I adore hate sex" With that he was gone, leaving me behind gaping after them both. What the hell?

"Emmett!" I yelled "I don't think that's what she meant-"

"Let em go" Some random guy behind me chuckled. He grabbed my arm and roughly lifted me up. He slurred in my ear.

"How about a dip?" Alarm bells went off in my head. Before I could even yell out, he'd thrown me into the deep end of the pool.

I'm sure they were laughing up there, but panic was seeping through my limb as they flailed unsuccessfully to rise to the surface.

I couldn't swim – and no one was sober enough to realize it.

_Ass holes._

---*---

**I know this is a short chapter [and a cliffhanger] but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING cause of the long time it's taken me to get through my essays, SACs and GAT at school. Anyway – reviews are appreciated – and the more reviews, the more motivated I am to write :D No kidding :D**

**Big thanks to Tharsh for putting up with my slackness to. You're a champ grl :D**

**OH! BEFORE I FORGET PPL!!!!!! Do you want to see other POVs? If so, let me know, otherwise it'll be just Bella for the ENTIRE STORY. Kay? Cool :D**


	9. Be Saved

**AN: Ok – I lied. But NOT intentionally. I HAVE included an EPOV for this chapter. I don't plan on it happening again for a while though.**

---*---

_Darkness swirled around me. I tried to inhale, but nothing happened. A painful, stabbing weight pressed on my chest, forcing down into the darkness. My eyes fought to roll into the back of my head. My mind fought harder._

_It was cold Freezing actually. The freezing temperature pierced through my skin like a million needles at once, stabbing through my clothes as if they weren't even there. Truth be told, if I couldn't see them floating in front of me, I would have thought I was naked, because I couldn't feel them._

_There was silence everywhere. Not that ear-splitting ringing silence but – REAL silence. There was a complete absence of sound. Even my struggling gasps were muted. Perhaps my ears had stopped working. Who knew._

_While I fought against my need to close my eyes, a face materialised in the black ahead of me. A face I recognised well. It was my own. Only she was – sickly. Her skin was pasty and blotchy. Her eyes appeared to have deep bruises beneath them, the kind you received from crying or suffering sleep deprivation. Her lips were swollen looking and chapped. I gave a muted gasp. She stared at me. A hand pushed through the dark clouds which every other part of her body bar her face and arm. She reached towards me with a clenched hand. And for the first time in this blackness – I was afraid._

---*---

EPOV

I watched from my window. She was helping Rosalie out of the pool, talking all the while before she was ditched yet again. I felt sorry for her. Clearly – she wasn't a party person. I was right. I often was . But I felt – disappointed by this realisation.

I'd been hoping that she'd prove me wrong.

She was fascinating to say the least. Alice didn't take to new people often so that had me wondering. What was so special about her that she had Alice on all fours, begging to get to know her?

I reached behind me and grabbed a cigarette from my bedside table, which was conveniently positioned beside the window sill. I pinched it in my fingers and brought up a lighter to the end, but not lighting it. Not yet.

I haven't smoked in a long time. It was a bad habit and I knew it. Esme hated it too. And Carlisle hated whatever Esme hated – even though I'd seen him sneak one a couple of times in my lifetime. Initially that's how I'd started.

It was an anxiety related habit. It calmed me down when I had a bad feeling about something or someone. And for an odd reason I couldn't fathom, I had a bad feeling about tonight. I couldn't imagine why though. After all, it was _Jasper_'s 19th. Not Rosalie's. Not Emmett's. There was minimal chance of something going wrong on Jasper's birthday. He was, after all, the responsible one. Even _I_ couldn't deny that little sweetheart of a fact. Besides, it was better that he was the mama and dada's boy. It kept their expectations from hitting me.

No smoking, no heavy drinking, no occasional hook-ups- No fucking life.

But despite all this mental rambling – I had a bad feeling tonight. It wouldn't go away.

I turned my attention back to my old lighter. I clicked the cap off, getting a light. However, before I could light the smoke a blood curdling scream came from below, followed by a splash. Instantly I dropped my smoke on the sill and looked down at the pool.

Immediately I checked for Bella. And didn't find her. I saw people around the pool high-fiving and laughing before going back to drinking and dancing. I noticed a dark, water distorted shadow in the pool. The figure didn't emerge. Dread swept over me. I searched again.

"Bella?" I whispered, almost to myself. I scanned the left "Bella!?" the right "BELLA!".

I was on the roof, hurrying to the edge and jumping down in a heartbeat, running towards the pool and ignoring the pain in my probably now sprained ankles. But it didn't matter right now. She was in that fucking pool and she wasn't coming back up. I ripped off my jacket, throwing it aside, and throwing myself into the pool.

_God – let her be ok – please._

---*---

"_Bella" she continued to stare through the darkness, her fist still offered to me. Her voice was the only familiar thing about her to me. Everything else seemed so – foreign. I opened my mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She blinked at me._

"_Words aren't required Bella" she nodded to her fist "Take it"_

_Take what?_

"_You haven't much time" she warned me gravely. Her head emerged further from the swirling black clouds. They wisped around her as she leant forwards, as if they were clawing desperately at her, not willing to let her go. I reached forward my hand to touch hers. It was cold as ice. Another hand emerged which in turn pulled her torso into view. The blackness swirled around us like a tornado vortex. The quietness reminded me of the eye of a storm. Deadly silent. Literally._

_Her other hand covered mine as her fist relaxed. A cool object was placed into my hand, which she closed into a fist, mimicking the previous position of hers._

"_Be saved" she whispered. I frowned at her._

"_What do you mean?" I gasped, grabbing my throat in shock. I spoke._

"_You will see" as if a giant vacuum had appeared behind the darkness, the other Bella was sucked back in. Immediately, the sound of water splashing over head cut through the silence. I looked up water was caving in at the top of the vortex, rushing down towards me. A hand stretched out of the lowering, watery roof, reaching for me. I cried out, covering my head and crouching down. The impact was quick and hard. I felt no more as the hand clutched my wrist and dragged me into the darkness._

---*---

BPOV

My first knowledge of consciousness returning was when I was choking on the water I was trying to cough up. A warm hand rubbed my back. Shivered. What had happened?

"Bella?" a muffled voice in my ear "Bella, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can!" something slipped into my hand. I gaze a weak squeeze, clenching my other hand also. I felt something in it. M eyes forced themselves open so I could look down at it. Two halves of a heart shaped lock sat in my hand, wet and shiny from the pool. I frowned and squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again. And they were gone. The pieces were gone.

"what?" I barely choked this out before I had to turn to the side to empty the contents of my stomach onto the ground. I shuddered as my gut heaved in effort. An arm wrapped around my middle, helping me to my knees when I stopped. When I threw up again, another hand held my hair back. I was left gasping and coughing after there was nothing left in there but stomach acid.

"Fucking hell Bella!" The voice growled "Why didn't you fucking _swim back up_?" I was gently pulled to my feet. I was somewhat aware of the gazes that were directed at me but I didn't care. I was cold, I was wet and I was shaking with a sickening feeling in my gut, clinging to some random as he helped me inside the house. I didn't give a fuck what they thought.

The lounge room was very warm and cosy. I released my grip on the stranger's arm as he neared the couch. I fell onto it, curling up against the arm rest, still shaking.

"Wait here a minute"

"Mmhm" he left and I heard what sounded like a muffled phone conversation a few meters away from me. I had no idea what was being said so I didn't pay attention. I was almost asleep when a warm, fluffy object was being rubbed against my skin. My eyes opened with effort.

"Edward?"

---*---

EPOV

So fucking stupid! That was the only description that came to mind when I brought her inside. She clung to my arm like I was her lifeline. I guess I was in a way, but she felt so – vulnerable by my side. I mean, she collapsed onto the couch as soon as she neared the couch. I told her to wait while I called Dad. He'd know what to do.

"I need to speak to Carlisle Cullen if that's ok?" The receptionist sounded flustered.

"He's in surgery at the present time" she explained timidly. I sighed and glanced over at Bella again. Her shivering had stopped. She lay still, almost asleep on the couch in the foetal position, clutching the armrest. The receptionist spoke again.

"Is there someone else I may pass you onto-?"

"No – I needed to speak to Carlisle specifically" I lied "Thank you anyway. I'll manage" I didn't mean to be rude to her. I just made the decision that Bella wouldn't need medical attention after all. I suddenly began to feel cold – aware that my clothes were drenched and dripping onto the floor. Bella was also dripping onto the couch. I sighed again and stalked over to the cupboard in the corner of the kitchen where we kept the guest towels. I retrieved two and returned to Bella. Dropping mine to the floor, I bent down and rubbed her skin where it was bare, drying her as well as I could. Her eyes opened and she blinked at me in a daze.

"Edward?"

"That's my name" I muttered. She sat up, stopping my drying and blinked at me. She looked confused.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking down at her wet dress "Oh shit! I'm ruining the couch-"

"Fuck the couch" I cut in coolly "Now get up so you can go and get changed" Bella frowned at me again. I was getting irritated as I was unable to read her expression. "_What_ Bella?!" She jumped a foot in the air.

"Nothing" she whispered "It's just – all my clothes are in Alice's room-" She trailed off suggestively. I understood. God know what would be found in her room when she was that drunk. I'd heard Jasper trying to convince her to go to bed from my room. It sounded like the birthday boy was going to have a sleep over tonight. Good thing Esme chose to spend the weekend with her friends in the city. Else there would have been hell to pay.

"Fine" I groaned. My legs straightened with much groaning from the cold temperature I was inflicting upon them. Extending a hand down to a very uncomfortable looking Bella, I muttered, "Come on. We'll sort something out for you"

She reached up and took my hand. Her eyes glowed with embarrassment. I ignored it for her sake. Why make an awkward situation worse right?

**No cheerfulness today. I can't eat, can't sleep and can't throw up. I have to get up at 5AM tomorrow to catch an early train to be at a workshop by 9:30AM.**

**I can't believe I'd take death over sickness – but it's starting to look mighty friendly right about now.**

**Don't expect a real quick update. Sorry, but I just don't feel well enough.**

**But thanks again to Tharsh, my buddy oh pal her on FF.**


	10. What Would Alice Say?

**AN: As most of you have guessed, yes I have put GG [going green] on hold until I have finished this story. I find that I mix up the storylines, character mannerisms and appearances etc. otherwise :D**

**Sorry, but I really want to finish this first.**

**Anyway, this isn't going to be a REALLY long story, so I'm probably going t skip through some bits to shorten the unnecessary details.**

**Just warning you. Enjoy the update :D**

**P.S I SWEAR this is the last short chapter you will see [at least for a long time] for this story :D Pinky swear :D**

---*---

Ok – now point B, as I said, involved both Edward and I sitting in the laundry in white dressing gowns, watching our clothes go around and around inside the dryer. I felt quite awkward, not to mention naked and exposed, sitting beside him on the floor. I kept crossing my legs, alternating which leg would cross over the other - until Edward had sighed in annoyance, immediately putting an end to my fidgeting.

The faint, muffled sounds from the remains of Jasper's party could still be heard in the laundry, which was located down in the basement of the house [I hadn't even realised that it had a basement until this point], but they were slowly draining away. The party was coming to an end; About freaking time too.

Edward broke the silence first.

"Why didn't you come out?" he whispered finally, turning to look me in the eye. I frowned.

"Sorry?"

"Don't!" Edward snapped "Don't – play stupid! Why didn't you just – swim upwards?" I honestly didn't know what to say. After a few moments, he growled in frustration, pulling at his wet hair with one hand.

I felt bad for him, but I didn't want to admit my biggest physical weakness to someone whose mood changed depending on the moon's current position [obviously I am exaggerating – but it feels pretty close right about now].

"Fine then" he sulked, crossing his arms tightly "Don't tell me. See if I care" Again, I still didn't explain. How could I? I didn't need to be seen - by him of all people - as the freak that grew up by a lake, yet couldn't swim. No, I didn't explain my problem, but I did find the courage t say _something_ to salvage the situation.

"I'm sorry" I whispered "I'm sorry I'm confusing you. But – thanks anyway for – you know – getting me out" He turned to me like I was mad, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"You don't have to say _thanks_ Bella" he gripped his hair tighter "Jeez, it's not like I could've left you in there!" My heart sank.

"Oh – you-you didn't – _want_ – to do it-?" I stammered, embarrassed at my assumption. He growled again. I closed my eyes and wished a hole would just appear in the floor and suck me into it right this moment.

"That's not what I meant" he explained through gritted teeth "I mean that – you don't need to say _thanks_ for something like that. Anyone would have done it. I couldn't just let you drown" he chuckled suddenly, nudging me lightly with his elbow. "I mean – what would Alice say if I let her new friend meet her watery-maker while she slept unaware upstairs?" I opened one eye. He was grinning down at me with a – pleading? – look in his eyes. I smiled slightly.

"I predict that she would not have been impressed with you" I agreed slowly. His grin seemed to be more relaxed now.

"Well – isn't _that_ the understatement of the year?"

We laughed. The dryer beeped – signalling that our clothes were now dry. The tension was over – for now.

**AN: So that's it for the short updates. Now I'm onto the more fun filled chapters [hopefully – but it is subject to change depending on my mood and last minute changes to the plot]**.

**I promise you all longer updates from here. Thanks :D**


	11. Miss Swan’s Been Misbehaving

**Here's the update... finally. I have heaps more... I just haven't linked all the chapters yet. I've almost finished the story completely :D There's about 5-6 so far!!!! YAY FOR ME! Thanks to Tharsh my BETA for encouraging my writing and thankyou to you reviewers out there whose words are so highly appreciated!! Keep it up guys – I love you all!**

**---*---**

I spend one very long and awkward night in Edward's room that night. But none of it compared to the awkwardness of the morning.

With everything that had happened the previous night, I didn't much feel like sleeping in the guestroom. And from the sounds coming from Alice's room – staying in there was _not_ an option.

Edward and I spoke for a few minutes – not really saying much of anything though – before he retired to bed. I lay on the couch – which I hadn't even noticed before – unfolding in so that it laid down flat and went to sleep.

I remembered it all very well – so I was oh so surprised when I woke up curled against Edward's chest – in his bed – my head pressed into his neck. My eyes had snapped open _so freaking fast_!

"What the fu-" My exclamation hung in the air, stalled in the middle. Edward's loud, unconscious groan had sobered me up in a way which made it impossible to feel tired or angry. Because my mind instantly understood that to avoid uncomfortable explanations, I had to be quiet while extracting myself. However, I also learned that doing so would be harder than usual due to the intensely strong hold Edward had on me. His arm lay draped over me, but curled around my back, his fingers pressed into my skin. My first attempt to pull away only resulted in that arm tightening around me and his fingers pressing in a little more firmly.

It wasn't an uncomfortable position to be in. Actually, I was quite sure that under different circumstances it would have been – nice. But it wasn't different circumstances. It was Edward and me – in his bed – with no idea how it happened – did I mention it was with Edward…?

"God Edward" I huffed, trying to move again "You've got a hell of a grip" He groaned again. I mentally smacked my forehead. _Don't talk stupid!!!_

Edward mumbled in his sleep something incoherent before letting me go and rolling away from me, his arm releasing me. His arm moved to cover his eyes and he snored softly up towards the ceiling. I stifled a chuckle at the absurdness of my situation. But I was free. So my escape soon followed.

I felt mildly like a one night stand-him-upper as I crept on tip toes towards his door. What should have taken a few seconds took at least a minute. But finally, I was out of his room, closing the door behind me.

"Bella _Swan_" A voice lined with humour spoke from directly behind me the second his door clicked shut. I froze, staring at the wood of the door, afraid to turn around "My my – doing to walk of shame are we?" A low, booming chuckle forced me to finally turn to face the person. Emmett stood behind me with a huge effing grin on his face. I blushed.

"It's not what it looks like-" I began. He waved it off and patted my shoulder.

"Sure it isn't Bells. Sure it isn't" He nodded up towards Alice's room "Just so ya know – Jasper stuck out about an hour ago. I'd say it's safe for ya now" He winked at me and began to walk towards the stairs. I blinked stupidly after him.

"Emmett!" I called. He turned to me "Are you guys – I mean – is that a regular occurrence-"

"Jasper sneaking out of Alice's room?" he finished. His grin – if possibly – grew "Yep. We don't exactly play by the rules here Bells. Never have. Especially Edward – never picked you for a rule breaker though. But no worried – I won't tell papa bear about my brother defiling you" e winked again and hurried downstairs.

"Emmett!" I called after him "Wait! It's not what it looks like! We weren't-"

"What aren't we doing?" Alice yawned behind me. I turned to her, afraid I was being caught again. But one look at her told e I was safe and relief swept over me. She stood before me in blue pyjamas with white sheep printed on them. She looked very sleepy, her eyes barely open. She was clad in fluffy white slippers and wore a white satin robe to cover her pink singlet. Her hair was sticking up in all directions - a good imitation of her brother's actually… _Damn it Bella! Stop it!!!_

"Nothing Alice" I smiled convincingly at her and changed the subject "How ya feeling?" She shrugged and smiled a little.

"Fine – just need coffee and I'll be good at new". I was a little shocked. After how much she drank last night I was expecting a good, hung over Alice this morning. She seemed to become more alert, noticing my confusion. She giggled quietly "I don't get hangovers very often Bella. And they don't really bother me. Low immune system kind of helps you get used to feeling like crap" I rolled my eyes. She took my hand "What time did you sneak into my room? I hope you didn't – uh – feel uncomfortable or anything".

For a moment I was extremely confused. And then it clicked. Alice thought I'd stayed in her room last night. She didn't know! I grinned in full relief and opened my mouth to reply…

"Alice?" Edward opened his door beside us, stopping and glancing warily between us. He sighed and shrugged before holding something up. "Here Bella – you left these behind" he tossed me a pair of heeled shoes, which I caught in a tunned silence before he drowsily brushed past us and descended the stairs.

A long silence hung between Alice and I. I couldn't look up at her. My gaze was fixed directly in front of me, focusing on nothing. I was too afraid to move. Finally Alice inhaled.

"So" she began quietly "Enjoy the party did we-?"

"Alice" I began nervously, still not looking at her "Nothing happened… I – I just stayed in there – there was a problem last night and-" Alice clicked her tongue impatiently and my excused died off. Shamefully, I met her gaze. I don't even know why I felt guilty – I hadn't even done anything. Alice's face was blank. She stared at me for the longest time, filling me with dread, before she grinned and took my arm.

"Hmm – Miss Swan's been misbehaving has she?" Now I realised how she and Emmett were alike. I groaned.

"Alice – no. I haven't"

"Sure Bella. Whatever you say" she steered me towards the stairs.

"Seriously Alice" I protested "Nothing happened and – Oh Alice! Can't I get changed first?"

"Nope" She giggled, holding my arm more firm as she all but dragged me down stairs "You do the crime and you do the time Bella. And the walk of shame is your punishment"

I groaned. This would be a very long and embarrassing morning.

---*---

When we walked into the lounge room, Jasper was sitting beside Rosalie with an acoustic guitar on his lap, plucking away softly at the strings. Emmett was seated not far away, talking a bite out of a bacon sandwich and Edward was drinking from a mug in the kitchen. Jasper looked up as we neared, smiling up at Alice affectionately. She abandoned me and ran to his side, leaving me standing on my own in the middle of the lounge. Edward paid me no attention, but Emmett sent the occasional suggestive grin, pairing it with a wiggle of the eyebrows. This was beyond awkward now and I really wanted nothing more than to go up to Alice's room and get changed.

"So Bella" Jasper began randomly, ceasing his guitar playing "You and Alice doing anything today?" I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I'm – not sure-"

"Oh" Jasper smiled and turned his body slightly so he could see me better "Well, I was gonna take a short trip into the city. I want to get some things-"

"Oh" Alice winked at me "That's sounds like fun!"  
"yeah, why not" I agreed quietly.

"Great! Oh, Jazzy – Edward might want to come too. You should ask him-"

"Alice" I began "I don't think that-"

"Sure" I snapped my attention to Edward, who now leant against the counter, an innocent smile tugging at his lips while he cupped his mug in both hands. He shrugged "I've got nothing better to do"

"Then it's settled!" Alice winked at me again – and I swear I would have killed her had she been standing next to me that second – and returned her attention to Jasper who had started to pluck at his guitar again. Emmett walked over to join them, taking up conversation with Rosalie, now ignoring me also. Grumpy and a little red in the face, I stomped over to where Edward stood in the kitchen. I came to a halt beside him, staring expectantly up at him. He ignored me. I grew tired of this after a while.

"What did you think you were playing at?" I demanded in a whisper, poking his side. He looked down at me in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean Swan"

"Oh – so we're on last name basis _now _are we _Cullen_?" I tsked "God you're immature. Anyway – did you stop to think about what Alice would assume after your little stunt this morning?!"

"God, _chill_ Swan! You're giving me a headache" He looked down at me and smirked "Besides – who cares what Alice thinks. It's _Alice-_"

"-Granted, but she keeps giving me weird looks. And Emmett's even worse!"

"Emmett knows?" I nodded. Edward blinked down at me for a moment, before chuckling.

"Ha – I thought something was up with him this morning. The odd comments about his team finally _scoring_ for the first time in ages and crap like that – actually, you know what? It still doesn't make any sense-"

"Whatever! What matters is that they think that you and I-" Edward sighed and put a hand over my mouth.

"Bella!" he insisted "Stop. Seriously – they're just being who they are. Besides, you know you're innocent and I know you're innocent… so if you've done nothing wrong when you have nothing to feel guilty about. Right? I mean – you slept on the couch all night for heaven's sake" I froze yet again today. Ok – so he didn't _know_…?

"Um – right?" I agreed with what I hoped wasn't noticeable uncertainty. Edward seemed convinced though, so I let it go.

"Right. Ok then – so we're going into the city then?"

"Yep" I replied "Don't know what for though. Jasper just said that he wants to get something"

"That's convenient" Edward replied "Because so do I"

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"I need a couple of packs of 'none-of-Bella's-business' from one of the many various shops in the city-"

"Ok! Sheesh – you don't have to be so freaking sarcastic"

"Can't help it. It's in my genes"

"I've noticed"  
"You've haven't seen anything yet"

"_Great_, just what I want to hear"

"I'm sure it was"

"Well I don't care what you say; I've seen enough to get a good idea"

"Are we seriously debating about this?"

"Hey! You started it"

"That I did" I groaned in frustration. Edward laughed "Ok, _ok_ – I fold. Better?"

"Much" And it was.

That is, until it was time to leave, and Alice insisted that Edward should ride in the back of Jasper's car with me.

"Alice, can't I sit in the front?"

"No _way_ Edward! _I_ called shotgun first!"

"Only because you gagged me!"

"_Details_!"

"This is rigged!"

"Oh, dry your eyes princess!"

Jasper stood beside me chuckling, watching on with me from a distance as Edward fought Alice [unsuccessfully might I add] for possession of the front seat.

"This is going to be a long trip" Jasper laughed at my horrified comment. He nudged my side playfully.

"Nah – it won't be that bad. You'd be surprised how much of a regular occurrence this kind of thing is"

"Really? Wow – that's kind of depressing, Jasper"

"Yeah, it is a little" Alice's cry of struggle brought our full attention back to the pair before us as they tried to puss one another away from the front door of the car.

"EDWARD, stop! Don't you love me anymore? Are you TRYING to make me unhappy!?!"

"Alice, I'm sitting in the front. Got it?"

"I'm telling Esme!"

"Alice, seriously – _how old are you_"

"Old enough to be taken seriously and young enough to pull punk ass move like this – now _move your ass out of my way_!!"

"As amusing as both Jasper and I found her last retort – I still concluded that this would be one of the longest trips of my life.

**AN: So there it was – now; was it long enough? Do you want me to hold off on chapters to make them longer? Or are you ok with them being this length occasionally? Let me know ;) thanks!**


	12. By fun she means your own personal hell

**AN: Here's an update [finally – I know lol you all hate me ;)]**

Edward sulked for the first half an hour or so of our car ride while Alice sat with a smug look on her face in the front. I was actually quite impressed that she had such a power over her brother that he would resign himself to sitting in the back and let her get her way. I would never had thought it possible.

"Oh Edward, quit moping. It's very unattractive" Alice's sang in a tone which told me that she was truly proud of her accomplishment "It's not a long car ride anyway"

"I'm not talking to you" Edward retorted. I chuckled at this before he added "I don't see why I have to suffer in boredom in the backseat with _your_ friend while you ride all fucking starry eyed in the front"

_Um, excuse me – WHAT?_

**Who the hell are you?**

Although I was more than a little more than concerned that I had an internal voice rambling in my mind, I focused my attention on the current status of being insulted.

"Edward-" Jasper interjected. I ignored his attempt to smooth over Edward's poor choice of words.

_Boy – You gonna get it-_

**SHUT IT!**

"Well" I inserted coolly "I'm sorry I make this trip so boring for you Edward"

You know all that nice stuff he did for me last night? Yeah – gone from my mind.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella" Edward sighed in frustration "And you know it"

"Edwa-"

"Oh, do I now?" I snapped "I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't aware that _you_ were in charge of what I was thinking-"

"Oh, for _fucks sake-_!"

"Oi!!!"

"What!?!" Edward and I both snapped at Jasper at the same time, eyes flashing and jaws set. Jasper, half watching us, half watching the road, shook his head back at us.

"If you can't behave then I'll turn this car around!"

"He started it!" I didn't realize how stupid it sounded until it was already said.

_Bella – you need to work on your filtering system_.

**OK, since WHEN did I get an internal voice who thinks she's the boss of me???**

_Since now. Now stop bitching._

"I did not! You were the one who-"

"OI!!! I'm not bluffing here! I'll turn around-"

"But Jasper" Alice interrupted with a whine "I want to go shopping!"

"Alice – I'm trying to make a threat here"

"And your failing incredibly" Edward added helpfully. He chuckled to himself until Alice leant into the back and smacked him in the head. He brought him hand to the spot, rubbing it gently.

"What was that for?"

"Quite ruining my fun Edward! You're _always_ ruining my fun!"

Yeah – it went on like this for quite a while. I slumped in my seat amongst the arguing. I was never really a great person for dealing with conflict between friends – even minor ones. Just because I often started them – doesn't mean I could handle them. It was another excruciatingly tense 40 minutes before Jasper pulled into the multi-story car park connected to the mall. He announced that we were here – quite unnecessarily I must say seeing as Alice had jumped out of the car before Jasper had even put the handbrake on.

"Alice – we've talked about this… wait until the car stops, and _then_ you can jump out of it"

"Yeah yeah" she waved him off and gestured to me "Come on Bella – this'll be fun"

"And by fun she means _your own personal hell_" Jasper's head was struck with a little mint that Alice had gotten out of her purse and thrown. Rolling my eyes, I linked arms with her and left the boys standing by the car behind us.

---*---

Foolishly, I had thought that Jasper was kidding.

He wasn't kidding.

Alice dragged me around to every high end designer store there was to be found, while the boys walked a great distance behind us, not bothering to even try and keep pace with us. Clearly, this was a normal thing for Alice.

_Make a note Bella: No more shopping trips with Alice._

**As if I could say no to her –**

_Well make a note of it anyway!_

"Oh, Bella! Look at this!" She grabbed me and pulled me into a chic store with glossy black walls and tiles with runway lights situated everywhere. I froze in the doorway, daunted by the sheer glamour of the place.

"Wow"

"There's a _sale_!" Alice cooed and ran over to the nearest rack. She hurriedly flicked through them, picking out various articles before moving onto the next rack. I watched on with widened eyes.

"Can I help you?" I jumped at the close proximity of the voice. I turned, only to be met with the icy blue gaze of a sales assistant. Her platinum blonde hair and beautifully pale skin were clear signs that this woman took great pride in her appearance. She wore a black designer dress which was suitable for work but still appeared glamorous on her thin figure.

I felt a blush creep up the back of my neck as her eyes looked me up and down, taking note of my attire. I could sort of see what she was looking at. While I _was_ wearing Alice's designer jeans and blouse, my chipped nails, wild hair and scuffed runners were a tell tale sign that I was not the type she normally served. She cleared her throat.

"_Can I help you_?" She repeated slowly, as if I was intellectually challenged.

_Watch it lady – _

**Cool it, alright?**

"Um-" I began "No – I'm just here with my friend"

"I see" her lips twitched into a suppressed smirk as she took one last look at my shoes and turned away, clicking her heels as she walked over to a thin, well dressed girl who was flicking through the racks with precision. I stood alone in the entrance, feeling incredibly awkward and out of my depths. I could see Alice talking to another saleswoman, laughing at something that was said between the two before she was ushered into the changing rooms, completely oblivious to my presence.

Great. Ditched by the only person in Wannabe who actually seemed to want to spend time with me. Wonderful.

I could feel the hawk-like gaze of the assistant at the desk, another platinum blonde who clearly did not approve of my standing here. I couldn't shake the sense of inadequacy and inferiority, so I turned around and walked out of the store, leaving Alice and her high-end _friends_ to shop without me.

---*---

It became apparent as I walked around aimlessly for about 10 minutes that I didn't have a clue how to kill the possible hours that I would be waiting to return home. Of all the six levels of this mall and the seven food courts, not one thing held my interest and before long I'd resigned myself to sitting alone on a wooden bench beside a full bin, head in hand and bored out of my mind. I hadn't felt lonelier in a large mass of people that I did right then.

_Cheer up, champ._

**Fuck off**.

_It could get worse you know – _

**Oh yeah? Enlighten me then. HOW could it get worse – ?**

"Bella?" I lifted my eyes and was met by a pair of green ones.

_It just did._

"Bella? Where's Alice?" Edward stood before me, a large, brown-paper wrapped package under his arm. He shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to another, waiting for me to respond. I rolled by eyes.

"Shopping" I muttered "I got ditched". Edward frowned and sat down beside me. I made a show of putting a foot of distance between us. He needed to know that he wasn't welcome by my side at the moment.

"She left you here?" he whispered, bewildered and shocked "That's not like her"

"No, we were in some $1000 per item store and she ran out the back with some sales girl while I got eyeballed by this blonde woman who-"

"-So…" Edward interrupted my rant, much to my annoyance "So Alice didn't actually _ditch_ you then?" I frowned at him.

"I _just said_ she did, dumbass!"

"Bella –" Edward smirked a little now "You didn't get ditched. Alice is probably buying you clothes as we speak…"

"What!?!"

"It isn't a big deal Bella" Edward turned his body towards me, gently placing his package between us, "If anything – you should be flattered"

"And why is that?"

"Because Alice really likes you. Enough to shop for clothes for you anyway. Really, you should be grateful that she's buying expensive stuff too-"

"Oh, so now I should be _grateful_? I should be happy that I've become a charity case?"

"I didn't even say that!" Edward snapped suddenly, his look of ease falling away. Now he just looked pissed, "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Then stop being tactless!"

"Tactless?"

"YES! Tactless!"

"Ah, fuck it" Edward stood up abruptly, yanking his scarf tighter around his neck, "I don't have to put up with this shit!"

"Whatever" I hissed "Leave me alone!"

"Gladly!"

And he did. And he left his package behind on the bench next to me.

**AN: Thanks Tharsh [again ********] any reviews are appreciated ;) lol xox**


End file.
